A Very Special Election
by Alyssa-JK
Summary: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy postulent pour être Ministre de la Magie. Hermione veut changer les choses, Draco veut juste l'embeter. Il se fiche de la politique alors pourquoi se présente-t-il? Et pourquoi cela l'énerve-t-elle autant?TRAD NEW CHAP!
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à tous !

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'originale du même nom, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de traduire le titre, et puis il n'est pas très difficile à comprendre n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, cette histoire a été écrite par l'américaine AnneM.Oliver qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise pour vous. Je n'ai pas lu de fanfiction de ce genre encore en français donc j'ai pensé que vous seriez heureux de la découvrir vous aussi.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire à AnneM.Oliver.

* * *

A Very Special Election.

_Chapitre 1._

(Aujourd'hui)

Hermione Granger, lauréat, héroïne de guerre, grande bosseuse, membre respectée du Ministère de la Magie, était une femme très sérieuse. Elle était en ce moment même en train de marcher aux côtés de Harry Potter, le long du couloir du troisième étage du Ministère, vers son bureau.

« Je hais cet homme plus que tout ! » cria Hermione, claquant la porte de son bureau et enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et mit sa tête entre ses bras. « Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! » dit-elle en frappant la table de ses poings.

Son assistante se sentit perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter entre dans le bureau. « Elle râle à propos de Draco Malfoy, » expliqua Harry.

« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû deviner, » dit son assistante en souriant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Hermione et lui dit « N'oubliez pas que vous devez aller à Sainte Mangouste après, pour le don au pavillon des enfants. »

« Bien, je m'en souviendrai » dit-elle, chassant la femme d'un geste de la main.

Harry s'empara de l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier daté d'aujourd'hui, « J'aimerais bien savoir où ils sont allé chercher ces conneries ». Il y avait en première page un article sur Draco Malfoy, et le don de deux millions de gallions qu'il venait tout juste de faire à une association de collecte de fonds pour les orphelins. Le problème était qu'Hermione avait travaillé très dur pour collecter un million de gallions pour la même œuvre caritative. Elle avait travaillé des semaines durant, racolant des fonds, amassant le plus d'argent possible grâce à des ventes aux enchères ou un marathon, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a offrir son chèque, Draco Malfoy l'avait précédé la veille, et leur avait offert deux millions de gallions, de son propre compte en banque ! Si elle leur offrait son argent maintenant, on allait croire qu'elle le recopiait, et le fait que son don soit inférieur de moitié rendrait son offre encore moins impressionnante.

« Tu sais Hermione, ton don aidera tout de même cette œuvre de façon significative. Je sais que c'est plutôt pourri que Draco prenne toute la gloire, mais tu savais que ça serait une élection déloyale à la minute où tu as décidé de concourir contre lui pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie. »

Hermione prit le journal des mains d'Harry et le jeta dans la cheminée. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait déjà ton nouveau ministre. C'est ce que vous voulez Mr. Potter ? Je le hais de tout mon cœur… »

« Je sais, Granger » dit une voix provenant de la porte. « Elle est vraiment en colère ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« On va dire ça, Malfoy, entre mais c'est à tes risques et périls, » lui répondit Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit « Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Non, je ne veux aucun témoins » dit-elle.

Harry lui sourit, lui caressa légèrement la joue et se tourna ensuite vers Draco. « Débrouilles toi Malfoy. A plus tard Hermione. »

Hermione retourna à son bureau puis leva son regard vers Draco. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais venir te voir pour que nous arrangions un petit débat, toi et moi, qui serait animé par la Gazette du Sorcier. Du style ton opinion contre celle qui est juste, la mienne. Donnons l'occasion aux électeurs de voir les deux candidats en même temps, afin qu'ils puissent choisir lequel ils veulent comme Ministre » Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de son bureau et posa ses pieds sur le coin de celui-ci.

Elle se leva, rejeta ses pieds et dit « Sors de mon bureau ! »

« C'est un bureau, ça ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était un placard. Alors, pour notre débat ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non » répondit-elle. Elle tira sur son bras pour le faire se lever du fauteuil. Il repoussa sa main d'une petite tape.

« Arrête de me toucher, Granger » dit-il en rigolant. « Je risque d'attraper tes microbes. »

« Bonjour, Sang-de-bourbe dans la salle » elle agita sa main devant le visage de Draco.

« Je voulais dire tes microbes de coincée libérale. J'aime bien les Sang-de-Bourbes maintenant, du moins je les aime si les médias me posent cette question. » Rigola-t-il. Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Il se leva. « Voyons, serais-tu encore fâchée que mon immense don ait éclipsé ta piètre donation ? »

« Mon don était d'un million de gallions, et tu as dû engager un espion ou quelque chose de ce genre pour savoir à quelle association j'allais le donner. Tu es abject, et je te hais sincèrement, » dit-elle.

« Tu peux toujours leur donner ton argent, à moins que tu ne faisais ça que pour la gloire, et non par pure bonté d'âme, » annonça-t-il.

Il avait raison. Elle devait le faire. « Tu as raison »

« Mon Dieu, où sont les médias lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux ! Je ne t'entendrai plus jamais dire ça. Notre débat se tiendra le week-end prochain, dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel Milton. Je dirai à mon chef de campagne de t'envoyer par hibou l'heure et les directives. » Dit-il, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Je ne ferai pas ce débat » répondit-elle. Elle regagna son fauteuil.

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? Splendide. Alors laisse moi t'emmener déjeuner pour fêter ma victoire. Tu m'offres le repas ? »Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva, tapa du pied comme si elle avait cinq ans, et pointa la porte du doigt. « Sors de mon bureau ! »

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois et dit « A plus tard, Granger. » Il commença son chemin, puis se retourna et ajouta « Oh, au fait, même si tu me détestes vraiment, ce que je ne pense pas, moi je t'aime vraiment. » Il se retourna et se mit à rire alors qu'il sortait de son bureau. Elle ramassa une de ses chaussures, se mit sur le seuil de son bureau et la lança vers sa tête. Il se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper l'objet du délit, et cria « Réflexes d'attrapeur, souviens-toi » Il lança sa chaussure en l'air, la rattrapa, et la prit avec lui dans l'ascenseur, riant de toutes ses forces. Ce qui faisait beaucoup.

Elle claqua la porte de son bureau si fort que le verre présent sur la porte se brisa en centaines de morceaux.

Elle se foutait de ce que tout le monde racontait, elle le détestait réellement.

Hermione travailla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle occupait le poste de sous-secrétaire d'Etat pour le Ministre de la Magie, Percy Weasley, qui, à cause de problèmes de santé, avait dû se retirer depuis quelques mois. Le Ministère avait décidé d'organiser une élection spéciale pour déterminer qui prendrait sa place. Pendant longtemps, il n'y eut pas de candidats, alors le Ministre et ses députés prirent la décision de simplement désigner le remplaçant. Ils avaient tout de suite pensé à Hermione. Elle travaillait dur pour le Ministère depuis 6 ans déjà et était diplômée de droit. Elle était plutôt jeune, il fallait l'avouer, mais était dévouée et honnête, deux qualités plutôt dures à trouver.

La veille de l'annonce de leur décision, Draco Malfoy, président et cadre supérieur de la Malfoy Global Incorporated, avait annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de poser sa candidature. Le Ministère, tout comme la plupart de la population, fut choqué par son annonce.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un playboy recherchant à tout prix l'attention des médias. Il n'était pas célèbre pour son intelligence, ou son intérêt envers la politique. On l'imaginait plus ouvrir une boîte de nuit, que faire passer une loi, mais le Ministère n'eut pas le choix et dû ouvrir l'élection malgré tout.

Au départ, Hermione ne pensait même pas postuler. Bien qu'elle soit flattée que le gouvernement veuille la nommer comme successeur à Percy, elle comptait refuser leur offre. Elle se sentait prête à changer de carrière. Elle aurait bientôt 29 ans, se rapprochait de la trentaine, et ne voulait pas dépérir, et vieillir dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, rien que d'imaginer Draco remporter cette élection et devenir Ministre de la Magie si personne ne concourrait contre lui faisait bouillir le sang d'Hermione.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils se détestaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, où, soit dit en passant, Hermione était première tandis qu'il se trouvait quelque part vert le milieu du classement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas intelligent, le problème était plutôt qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui selon Hermione, était dix fois pire. De plus, à l'Université, Hermione s'était spécialisée dans le Droit Magique, pendant que Draco s'était spécialisé dans la fête. En fait, il avait probablement eu son doctorat dans cette matière. Leurs chemins ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais croisés, alors Hermione ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à cette journée…oh, cette horrible, terrible, atroce, épouvantable journée.

_(Flash-back)_

_C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. Hermione était majore de sa promotion, avec une licence en Droit Magique, et une autre en Relations Moldues. Elle devait réciter un discours pendant la cérémonie. Tous ses amis étaient présents, Harry et Ron, qui avaient tous les deux eu leur diplôme d'Aurors. Ginny, qui était mariée à Neville, et attendait leur premier enfant, sa mère et son père, son petit ami, Anthony Goldstein, et la famille Weasley au complet. Oui tout allait bien, et ils étaient tous fiers. _

_C'est à ce moment là que cela se passa, tout ça à cause de Draco Malfoy, et Hermione lui ferait maudire le jour où il a croisé le chemin d'Hermione Granger._

_C'était juste avant qu'elle monte sur le podium. Elle avait son speech bien en tête, elle avait dû le réciter une centaine de fois, mais elle s'entraîner encore, relisant ses fiches en chuchotant lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle._

_Elle se retourna, effrayée, et le voilà qui arrivait. Draco Malfoy, vêtu de sa toge de diplômé, à moitié saoul, une bouteille de whiskey pur feu dans une main, une stupide rose dans l'autre._

_« Hey, Granger, » dit-il. « Joyeuse graduation ! » Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui tendit la rose. Elle la jeta parterre. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devrais être dehors avec les autres étudiants, » dit-elle. Elle se détourna de lui, et recentra son regard vers ses fiches de notes. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ? « Lui demanda-t-il, amusé._

_« Je me prépare pour faire mon discours, crétin, » dit-elle. Elle se tourna pour être à nouveau face à lui et ajouta « Est-ce que tu es bourré ? » _

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il « Je t'intéresserais plus si je l'étais ? »_

_« Non ! » cria-t-elle presque. Elle se retourna. Il attrapa son bras et la retourna face à lui._

_« Ne me touche pas, » dit-elle, en bouillonnant._

_Il pointa son doigt vers son buste, puis toucha son épaule, son bras, son visage et le haut de sa tête. Elle se recula et repoussa son doigt. Il ne faisait que dire « Touché, touché, touché ». Il se mit à rire._

_« Tu es complètement soûl » dit-elle, le poussant si fort qu'il tomba sur le sol. « C'est la remise des diplômes Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu soul ? »_

_« C'est la remise des diplômes Granger, pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? » lui retourna-t-il la question. Il s'assit sur le sol et releva la bouteille à sa bouche. Elle se pencha, prit la bouteille, et la fracassa contre le mur._

_« Sors de là, et reçoit ton diplôme comme une personne normale », lui dit-elle tout en essayant de le relever._

_Une fois debout, appuyé contre le mur, son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione il dit » Tu n'es pas aussi laide que dans mes souvenirs. »_

_« Waw, merci » dit-elle, cinglante. Elle le relâcha et il vacilla. _

_Il recommença à parler « Tu as toute une parade dehors pour te voir recevoir ton diplôme, Granger. Yep, la Sang-de-Bourbe a rempli la moitié de la salle avec ses supporters » _

_Elle détourna le regard et dit « Ne m'appelle pas Sang-de-bourbe, stupide Sang-bleu » Elle se retourna vers lui et ajouta « Tu as bien quelqu'un pour toi dans le public »_

_« Nope, pas un seul » répondit-il. Il baissa les yeux vers la bouteille brisée et la ramassa. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, les restes de la bouteille dans les mains. « Elle était ma seule amie. »_

_« C'est de ta faute, » dit-elle. Elle commença à monter les escaliers derrière la scène, et attendit anxieusement que le Doyen de l'Université l'appelle. _

_« Aie ! » dit Malfoy, derrière elle._

_Elle se retourna, et vit qu'il s'était coupé le doigt, plutôt profondément. Du sang se mit à couler. Il leva son doigt, rigola et dit « Regarde, Sang-de-Bourbe, mon sang est rouge, et tu pensais qu'il était bleu » puis il tomba au sol, son habituel teint pâle virant au vert. _

_« .. Et maintenant veuillez accueillir Hermione Jane Granger » Hermione entendit le Doyen dire._

_« Malfoy ? » Hermione le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il s'affaissait de plus en plus, et releva la tête vers elle._

_« Je crois que je vais être malade » dit-il._

_Les applaudissements de la foule commençaient à s'affaiblir et le Doyen appela son nom une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à monter les marches menant au podium, alors que les applaudissements reprenaient, mais jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy. Il la regarda et prononça ces deux mots, « Aide moi »_

_Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, descendit les marches en courant et dit « Malfoy, reste ici, laisse moi donner mon discours, et ensuite je te promets de te ramener chez toi. »_

_Alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers, un de ses professeurs descendit de la scène, entra dans les coulisses et dit « Allez, Miss Granger, tout le monde vous attend » _

_Elle se faufila à travers le rideau, mais lui jeta un dernier regard. Il releva les yeux, et planta son regard dans le sien, « S'il te plaît, aide moi Hermione »_

_Il l'avait appelée Hermione, et elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas simplement de l'aide pour sa nausée, ou pour son doigt. Il avait besoin d'aide._

_Elle avait travaillé si dur pour que ce jour arrive, et même si elle se retournait et allait l'aider, il ne lui serait jamais reconnaissant, et il ne la remercierait jamais. Pire, il était tellement soul qu'il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas. Et sa famille et ses amis l'attendaient, et ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle travaillait sur son discours, et, et, raah qu'il aille au diable !_

_Est-ce qu'Hermione devait donner son discours au professeur, et lui demander de le réciter à sa place, et de s'excuser pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse aide l'autre abruti ? Ou devait-elle faire attendre Malfoy le temps de son discours ? _

_Quoiqu'elle choisisse, cela affecterait le reste de sa vie, alors elle savait qu'elle devait faire un choix judicieux, et elle n'avait qu'un petit moment pour se décider. _

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction se termine ici. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je posterai le prochain très vite. Je pense poster deux chapitres par semaines puisque je suis en vacances pour encore deux mois, et que traduire n'est pas aussi dur que d'inventer tout un scénario. Donnez moi votre avis sur ce premier chapitre :)

Alyssa.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

_**oOmarieOo :**_ Je suis contente que le début de cette fanfiction te plaise ! Cette histoire fait vraiment partie de mes préférées alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout le long. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy :**_ Je trouve que les personnages sont plutôt bien respectés dans cette fanfiction. Tu le verras par toi-même. J'ai commencé à lire des fic en anglais grâce a la fanfiction « Voyage à Paris » qui est une traduction de « Paris Days », j'avais tellement hâte de lire la suite que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre les chapitres en français XD Donc si tu es de nature impatiente comme moi, sache que oui cette fanfiction est déjà terminée, et qu'elle contient en tout 45 chapitres. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de traduire une fanfic en cours, de peur que l'auteur l'arrête. Enfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Le premier chapitre a été consulté déjà une centaine de fois (je ne sais pas si c'était des personnes différentes a chaque fois mais ça me fait quand même plaisir  ) et je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser une petite review. Je tiens aussi à remercier _**Cilou O'Neill**_ et _**Luciole's world**_ pour m'avoir mis en alerte.

Enfin bref, assez parlé, place au nouveau chapitre !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

A Very Special Election.

_Chapitre 2 :_

(Aujourd'hui)

Alors qu'Hermione Granger se pressait le long des rues de Londres, elle pensa à Draco Malfoy et grimaça. Elle avait rendez-vous ce soir avec son petit ami de longue date, Anthony, et parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chaussure, elle allait être en retard, devant en acheter une autre. Ils allaient se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'elle puisse leur offrir son chèque. Elle se dirigea vers la rue commerçante la plus proche, recevant des regards interloqués par les passant, dus au fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chaussure. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans une boutique de chaussures lorsqu'elle le vit… Lui ! Il se trouvait devant la grande baie vitrée, juste en face de la boutique, lançant sa chaussure en l'air.

Elle décida de l'ignorer, et s'avança vers la porte du magasin lorsqu'il dit « J'étais sur de te croiser ici, dans un magasin de chaussures. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle d'un ton absent. Elle essaya de se diriger vers la porte mais il se mit pile devant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître détaché.

« Hé bien, je suis devant une boutique de chaussures, je m'apprête peut-être à acheter des chaussures ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Les Sang-de-Bourbes portent des chaussures ? »

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'enregistrer en train de dire ça, et le faire écouter à tout le monde sorcier, » dit-elle, le pointant du doigt. « Je me demande qui voterait pour un anti-Sang de Bourbe. »

« Je pose juste une question, pour des recherches personnelles. Je dois connaître ces choses, » répondit-il, « Après tout, une fois élu, je serai le Ministre de tous les sorciers, pas juste des Sang Purs. Peut-être que je t'engagerai pour m'aider à comprendre la basse population. »

Elle grogna (oui, grogna) et le poussa hors de son chemin. Elle entra dans la boutique. Il fit de même.

« J'ai une chaussure que tu pourrais acheter, » dit Draco, tenant toujours sa chaussure.

« Non merci, de toute façon c'est ma chaussure, pourquoi est ce que je devrais la payer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as jetée, ça c'est une meilleure question. » dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Elle avait une terrible migraine. « S'il te plaît, va-t-en, je dois acheter une paire de chaussures, rejoindre mon petit ami, et puis aller à Sainte Mangouste. Je n'ai pas le temps de me chamailler avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Il lui tendit sa chaussure elle et elle la prit rapidement et la remit à son pied.

« C'est si bon de faire affaire avec toi, Malfoy, » dit-elle avec triomphe, puis elle se retourna vers lui et dit « Attends, oublie ça, ce n'était pas agréable du tout, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma chaussure. » Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à courir le long du trottoir.

« Granger ! » appela-t-il. Elle se retourna rapidement. « Au fait, je ne déteste pas les Sang de Bourbes, et je t'aime toujours ! » cria-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Elle continua à courir, tout en regardant sa silhouette s'effacer, et ne vit pas où elle allait. Elle tomba du bord du trottoir et atterrit dans une flaque, le talon de sa chaussure tout juste retrouvée se cassant sous la chute. Elle eut envie de pleurer, ou de tuer quelqu'un. Où était Malfoy lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui ?

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle essaya en vain de se sécher, sans utiliser la magie, et elle se rappela cette fameuse journée encore une fois. Elle détestait réellement Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_(Flash-back)_

_Hermione Granger regarda encore une fois Draco Malfoy, totalement soûl, nauséeux et sûrement sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle leva un doigt vers le professeur et dit, « Pouvez-vous me donner une minute ? »_

_« Non, Miss Granger, on ne peut vraiment pas. Il y a plus d'une centaine de personnes là derrière, prêts à recevoir leurs diplômes. D'autres personnes doivent prendre la parole après vous. Si vous n'êtes pas assez préparée pour faire votre discours, alors je vous excuserai auprès du public, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Alors, vous venez ? » Lui demanda l'homme._

_Draco, maintenant totalement allongé sur le dos, leva son doigt, du sang coulant le long de son bras, et il commença à chanter… chanter !_

"_Nobody knows the troubles I've seen, nobody knows the sorrow..."_

_Elle soupira et dit « Excusez-vous pour moi, s'il vous plait » Elle jeta ses fiches à terre, et retourna auprès de Draco. Elle tira sur sa main valide et le fit s'asseoir. Elle sortit sa baguette et soigna son doigt._

_« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »_

_« Est- ce que je peux lever quoi ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oh, Merlin, » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle le porta, utilisant le mur comme appui, et le releva. « Draco, sérieusement, est ce que quelqu'un est ici pour toi, un ami, un parent, une connaissance, un voisin, un animal ? Personne ? » _

_« Je n'ai que toi, ma jolie amie » dit-il, tapotant son nez de son doigt._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit-elle._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu es jolie, »_

_« Je veux dire, ton amie. Nous ne sommes pas amis, et tu es bourré, tu ne me trouverais pas jolie dans ton état normal, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle le conduisait vers le fond des coulisses._

_« Hé bien, vu que je suis bourré je peux dire que tu es jolie. En fait, vous êtes toutes les deux jolies, » dit-il._

_« Combien de moi y a-t-il ? » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

_« Là tout de suite, deux, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es la plus jolie des deux, » dit-il en souriant. Il se pencha comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et elle le repoussa, pas très loin puisque son bras était toujours autour de lui pour l'aider à tenir debout._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée._

_« Je t'embrasse, » dit-il. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois._

_« Beurk, non ! » dit-elle. Elle le relâcha et il tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur le sol, près de la porte du fond. Hermione secoua la tête d'incrédulité, ouvrit la double porte, et avec toute sa force, elle le fit ROULER dehors. Une fois sortis, elle dit « Où habites-tu, que je puisse transplaner et te ramener chez toi ? »_

_« Je suis sans-abri, » annonça-t-il. Il s'assit, appuyant son dos contre le mur._

_« Tu n'es pas sans-abri » dit-elle._

_« Très bien, je possède quatre, non, cinq, oh merde, je ne sais pas, j'ai plein de maisons, mais pas de chez-moi. Voudrais-tu être mon chez-moi ? » Demanda-t-il. Il essaya de se relever et atterrit sur le sol encore une fois._

_« Oh, Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. » Elle le fit asseoir et lui jeta un sort pour lui redonner un peu de force. « Ecoute, Malfoy. On doit aller là-bas et recevoir nos diplômes, ensuite je dois aller à une grande fête, et même si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que personne n'est là pour toi, je suis sûre du contraire. Veux-tu rentrer avec moi et recevoir ton diplôme ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Je ne recevrai pas de diplôme » dit-il. Il se sentait un peu plus sobre, et se sentait légèrement embarrassé._

_« Pourquoi ça ? » dit-elle, réellement intéressée._

_« Je veux dire, je suis censé recevoir mon diplôme, et je suis certain qu'ils me l'enverront par hibou, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller là dedans. » Il se mit debout. « Merci pour rien Granger » Il chancela quelque peu, mais commença sa route le long de l'allée._

_« Attends, Malfoy, je t'ai aidé, par bonté d'âme, et tu agis de façon ingrate ! J'étais censée réciter un discours tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as demandé de l'aide alors je suis venue te voir, » dit-elle._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux, une médaille ? De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider » dit-il. Il baissa les yeux, encore une fois embarrassé._

_« Bien ! » cria-t-elle, alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. « Je suis une idiote ! Je pensais faire le bon choix ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour le mérite, pour des remerciements, pour moi-même ! Je pensais t'aider. » Elle rebroussa chemin, les larmes dévalant maintenant librement ses joues. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée. Elle sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte, et il tira sur son bras._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » dit-il. » Au moins tu as tes amis et ta famille là-dedans, au moins tu as réussi quelque chose ! » _

_« Oh, pauvre Malfoy ! » dit-elle. « Tu as réussi quelque chose aussi, tu sais. Tu as réussi à gâcher ma remise de diplôme ! » Elle se retourna et déverrouilla la porte. Elle ouvrit le panneau de bois et il le referma. Il la retourna si rapidement qu'elle vacilla et tomba. Elle atterrit dans un bruit mat sur le sol poussiéreux de l'allée. _

_Il baissa les yeux vers elle, choquée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit à coté d'elle et dit « Putain de merde Granger, putain de merde. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. « J'ai mal à la tête » dit-il. « Je dois aller me soûler. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à moi ? » Il tourna les yeux vers elle._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me joindre à toi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait rater mon discours ; je suis sûrement en train de louper mon diplôme en ce moment même. Ma remise de diplôme sera un mauvais souvenir pour le reste de ma vie ! Mes amis, mon petit ami et ma famille sont probablement inquiets ! Et tu veux que je me joigne à toi pour me soûler ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » Elle inspira profondément et ajouta, d'un ton un peu plus calme « Je te hais, Malfoy. » _

_« Je sais, » dit-il. « Et pour répondre à ta question, pourquoi est ce que je voudrais que tu te joignes à moi, et bien.. » il s'arrêta, se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la repoussa. Il haussa les épaules et commença à s'en aller. Il se retourna et dit « Pour répondre à ta question, je voulais que tu te joignes à moi parce que je t'aime. Vraiment. » Hermione releva la tête vers lui soudainement, mais il était déjà parti. _

* * *

(Aujourd'hui)

Hermione était en train de se verser un verre de vin blanc seule à sa table à la cérémonie caritative. Son discours s'était plutôt bien passé, au vu des événements. Anthony était occupé à parler avec Harry et Ron, à propos de Quidditch sans doute. Il y avait un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier présent, et il la prit en photo, lui disant qu'il y aurait un petit article en page trois du journal à propos de son don. Bien, ce n'était pas la première page, comme pour Malfoy, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Anthony tourna la tête vers elle, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit. « Il a un truc dans l'œil ? » demanda-t-on derrière elle.

Non, par pitié, pourquoi était-il ici ? Draco s'assit à coté d'elle et toucha le tissu de sa robe bleue marine du bout des doigts.

« Très jolie tenue, tu as piqué un peu d'argent dans celui que tu as récolté pour l'œuvre de charité pour te l'offrir ? Je ne pense pas que ton salaire puisse te payer ça. Tu sais, peut-être que tu as plus besoin du poste de Ministre de la Magie que moi, juste pour le salaire plus élevé. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle, ne le regardant même pas. Il toucha sa manche encore une fois. « Ne me touche pas ! » lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je vais ignorer tes mauvaises manières et te dire ce que je fais là. Tout d'abord, j'ai été invité ; ensuite, je viens faire l'annonce de notre prochain débat. Je pensais le faire tout de suite, pendant que le podium est encore libre. » Dit-il tout en se levant.

Elle paniqua, et se leva aussi. « Non, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Je ne ferai pas de débat avec toi. »

« Techniquement, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire à l'instant. Voyons voir, je suis pour le débat, tu es contre, tu as cinq minutes, donne moi tes meilleurs arguments, go, » dit-il regardant sa montre.

« Malfoy, je ne veux pas être humiliée publiquement. Je n'aime pas tant que ça parler en public » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu viens juste de faire un discours, Granger, alors je n'accepte pas ça. Et puis, tu postules pour être Ministre de la Magie et tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas parler en public ? Oh, je vais te battre, Granger. » Il rit à gorge déployée. « Je crois me rappeler que tu aimais réciter des discours à l'école »

« Oui et bien, le dernier discours que j'avais l'intention de faire à l'école, tu l'as gâché, si je me souviens bien, bien que je sois sure que ce n'est pas ton cas, » dit-elle.

Il paru vraiment perdu. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de la remise des diplômes ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Je me rappelle avoir reçu mon diplôme, et je me rappelle m'être bourré la gueule, et puis, c'est tout, » dit-il. « Qu'est ce que j'ai avoir avec ton histoire de discours ? »

Il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Il avait gâché sa remise de diplômes, et il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Elle mordit sa lèvre supérieure, et le fixa avec incrédulité. « Mon dieu, Malfoy. Tu as ruiné ma remise de diplôme, avec ton ivresse à la con, et tu ne t'en souviens même pas. Cette journée n'est même pas importante pour toi, alors que c'est l'un des moments les plus marquants de ma vie, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as gâché ! Je te déteste, Malfoy. » Ca semblait être la meilleure chose à dire, bien que ça se fasse vieux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Il resta à table, but le reste de son vin, et réfléchit longuement à cette journée. Bon Dieu, c'était il y a des années. Il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. Il se rappelait s'être soûlé, et il avait voulu offrir une rose à Hermione, et la féliciter pour sa place de majore de promotion, mais à part ça, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'avait-il fait pour gâché sa remise de diplômes ? Hé bien, Draco Malfoy décida qu'il devrait trouver ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle lui répétait qu'elle le détestait à chaque phrase.

Il se souvenait d'une seule autre chose de cette journée là, c'était le jour où il avait décidé de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

La chanson que chante Draco à la remise des diplômes est de Louis Armstrong.

_« Personne ne sait ce que je traverse, personne ne connaît ma peine.. »_ Ce moment me fait bien rire, avec Draco qui fait tout pour lui faire pitié XD.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, les deux prochains chapitres arriveront dans le courant de la semaine. Je pense qu'à partir du 5eme, j'en posterai au minimum deux par semaine, le mercredi et samedi.

A la prochaine !

Alyssa.


	3. Chapitre 3

A Very Special Election

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le léger retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai été plutôt occupée cette semaine. Mais bon, pas de soucis, le chapitre est là, bien traduit, et le prochain arrive bientôt.

Tout de suite les réponses aux reviews non signées :

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy :**_ C'est vrai que Draco est pas vraiment doué en séduction sur ce coup là T'as bien le droit de pas aimer Anthony, il ne fait pas le poids face à Draco XD

Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture !

_**oOmarieOo **_: Je pense que le romantisme et Draco ça fait 2, voir 12 lol J'hésiterais pas non plus, mais Hermione mettra un peu plus de temps malheureusement XD

Merci d'avoir encore prit le temps de me laisser une review, malgré le fait que je ne sois que la traductrice, ça me fait vraiment plaisir 

_**Crayoline :**_ Merci pour ta review, la suite est enfin là, et j'espère que la traduction sera toujours aussi bonne.

_**Brooke :**_ Merci pour ta review, mais tout le mérite revient à AnneM.Oliver.

Un grand merci également à _**oO Spider Clemti oO**_, _**myym, eamonn, Ratoune, the lord of shadows**_ et _**Marilne Black**_ pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction dans leur alertes.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. AnneM.Oliver possède l'histoire. Et moi, j'ai tous les droits sur mes doigts et mon cerveau, qui traduisent cette fanfiction XD

* * *

A Very Special Election.

_Chapitre 3 :_

(Aujourd'hui)

Anthony cherchait Hermione. Il la trouva finalement en dehors de la salle de réception, ayant l'air épuisée. Il s'avança vers elle et dit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? »

« Je suis juste fatiguée. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. On se verra dans quelques jours. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Lorsque Hermione lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle rentre, elle voulait dire si ça ne le dérangeait pas de la ramener. Il était si stupide parfois. Ils entretenaient une relation en dents de scie depuis sept ans, rompant et se remettant ensemble très souvent. Ils étaient plus dans une période de séparation en ce moment. Cependant, Anthony était son chef de campagne, et voulait qu'Hermione gagne plus qu'elle-même ne le voulait. Il pensait donc que pour faire bonne figure, ils devraient montrer une façade unie, et continuer de dire qu'ils formaient un couple, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'élection se termine. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle aimait être en sa compagnie, et il lui laissait beaucoup d'espace.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, essayant de s'endormir. Draco Malfoy était si exaspérant ! Si il ne se rappelait pas avoir gâché sa remise de diplôme, alors il ne se souvenait probablement pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après, ou encore le petit accident s'étant produit une semaine avant la cérémonie. Bien entendu, il n'était pas ivre la semaine précédant la remise des diplômes, donc il s'en souvenait sûrement. Hermione s'était atrocement ridiculisée ce jour là, tellement qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais l'oublier.

_

* * *

_

(Flash-back)

_Hermione s'assit à la table traditionnelle du Doyen, à l'Université Sorcière où elle avait été élève ces quatre dernières années. Elle-même et les meilleurs élèves de l'établissement, étaient réunis aujourd'hui pour savoir quels élèves seraient nommés major de leur classe. L'élève désigné dans chacune des classes devrait réciter un discours à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. _

_Elle savait déjà que ses notes lui permettraient d'atteindre au minimum la seconde ou troisième place, mais elle serait probablement première. Elle avait l'habitude de vérifier sa position dans le classement presque tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que le Doyen lui interdise de venir contrôler ses notes. _

_Alors qu'elle scrutait la salle, elle commença à se sentir nerveuse. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de personnes ici. Le Doyen et son assistant étaient tous les deux présents, tout comme les chefs de départements, quelques professeurs, un journaliste de la gazette de l'école, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves. Il y avait même quelques membres officiels du Ministère. Elle baissa les yeux vers la salade que l'on venait juste de lui servir, et s'apprêtait à l'entamer lorsqu'elle entendit « Voudriez-vous du vin ? »_

_Elle répondit, « Oui, merci, » et tourna la tête, sourit, et leva les yeux vers l'homme venant de lui poser la question, puis se renfrogna. _

_Draco posa un verre de vin devant elle et dit, « Je n'en ai bu que deux gorgées ». Elle repoussa le verre de vin, pendant qu'il demandait à l'homme assit à côté d'elle de se déplacer. « Cela vous dérangerait-il de vous déplacer, afin que je puisse m'asseoir aux cotés de cette charmante jeune femme ? Merci » dit-il, ne laissant pas à l'homme le temps de parler. _

_« S'il te plait va-t-en » dit Hermione. Puis elle ajouta « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » _

_« Si je m'en vais, je ne pourrai pas répondre à ta question, » dit-il, lui prenant sa fourchette et piquant un croûton de sa salade. Il fit une grimace dégoûtée, retira le croûton de sa bouche avec ses doigts et le reposa dans l'assiette d'Hermione._

_Elle repoussa sa salade également, malgré le fait qu'elle lui paraissait délicieuse. Il parla enfin « Je suis invité. Je fais partie des nominés pour être major de notre département. »_

_Elle se tourna vers lui et dit « Tu mens ! » _

_Il se mit à rire et lui répondit, « Prouve le. »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par notre département ? » demanda-t-elle. « Quelle est ta filière ? » _

_« Droit Magique, tout comme toi, mais plus spécialement Droit Commercial, » lui répondit-il. Il but une gorgée du verre de vin qu'il venait de lui donner._

_« Je savais que nous avions quelques cours ensemble, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu si souvent », dit-elle, comme si elle pensait tout haut. _

_« En fait, j'ai passé plusieurs semestres à l'étranger » dit-il._

_Elle lui demanda, « Tu es vraiment nominé pour être major ? »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à le croire ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il commençait à manger la nourriture placée juste devant lui. « Je te ferais remarquer que je possède des qualités autres que celle d'être beau. »_

_« Tu n'étais pas si fort que ça à Poudlard, si ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit-il._

_Elle prit un air choqué lorsqu'il commença à mettre les restes de sa garnison dans son plat. Elle les ramassa et les mit dans son assiette de salade écartée. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parmi les nominés » répéta-t-elle._

_« Et bien, lorsque je ferai mon discours, et que tu seras assise en train de pleurer, tu y croiras, » dit-il._

_Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. C'était son rêve. Elle n'avait pas reçu son diplôme à Poudlard, où elle aurait sûrement été Préfète en Chef et première de sa classe. C'était pour cela qu'être la meilleure à l'Université était si important pour elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était si heureuse et impatiente à propos de la remise de diplôme._

_« Pourquoi ce silence, Granger ? » Elle haussa les épaules. Il continua, « Est-ce tu comptes manger ça ? » Il pointa sa fourchette vers son filet mignon, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, s'en empara. « Rassure toi, Granger » dit-il. « Tu auras probablement la deuxième ou troisième place. Tu as l'habitude d'être après Potter non ? Ce n'est pas là où tu te sens le plus à l'aise, la seconde place ? » Demanda-t-il, « Être sous quelqu'un ? »Il sourit à sous-entendu. _

_Elle resta calme et dit « Je n'ai pas pu recevoir mon diplôme à Poudlard tu sais, et j'aurais été première là-bas, je le sais, alors c'est important pour moi. » Elle eut l'air perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puis se retourna vers lui pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle prit sa fourchette, au bout de laquelle elle venait d'empaler une petite carotte, et dit, « Tu te fiches pas mal d'être le meilleur, n'est ce pas ? Tu as probablement travaillé dur juste pour me l'enlever. »_

_Il se mit à rire très fort et répondit, « C'est ça, petite enfant de moldus paranoïaque. Tout ce que je fais a à voir avec toi. » Elle était toujours en train de pointer sa carotte éventrée devant son visage. « Pointe ça autre part, Granger, » dit-il en lui prenant sa fourchette, avalant sa carotte._

_Il n'allait apparemment pas la laisser manger, ce qui était tout aussi bien, elle n'avait soudainement plus faim du tout. Tout ce à quoi Hermione pouvait penser était « Humph ! » Elle savait que Malfoy était capable d'avoir de bons résultats, elle avait juste toujours supposé qu'il était mauvais élève. Elle n'était cependant toujours pas convaincue de sa nomination comme major de sa filière. Il lui mentait sûrement. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper son verre de vin, lorsqu'elle se remémora qu'il était à lui. Elle allait le remettre à sa place, alors que Malfoy était en train de prendre toutes les carottes de son assiette. Leurs bras se percutèrent et le vin se répandit sur Hermione._

_« Vraiment aucunes manières, » dit-il en prenant sa serviette. Il commença à s'en servir pour absorber le vin sur les genoux de la jeune femme._

_« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle lui prit la serviette des mains, et la lui jeta dessus. Puis elle s'empara de ce qu'elle crut être sa propre serviette, et commença à nettoyer sa robe. Elle tira sur le bout de tissu pour essuyer sa poitrine, et comprit sa fatale erreur._

_Au lieu de sa serviette, elle tenait la nappe déposée sur sa table._

_Elle continua à tirer sur le vêtement blanc, toujours inconsciente de ce qui allait se produire, jusqu'à ce que Draco halète et dise, « GRANGER ! »_

_Tout le monde à leur table laissa échapper un halètement d'horreur alors que leurs assiettes, verres, nourriture, ainsi que les chandelles et le petit bouquet de fleurs déposé au centre, étaient dangereusement tirés vers Hermione. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et avec la nappe toujours dans sa main, elle continua à se reculer de la table pour mieux s'essuyer. Et avec les lois de la physique contre elle, tout le contenu de la table se fracassa à ses pieds. _

_Tout le monde se mit à rire. Les ricanements avaient emplis chaque recoin de la salle. Elle regarda Draco, et vit que lui aussi était en train de rire. Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait de toute façon ?_

_Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'excusa faiblement. Elle se retourna et se précipita hors de la salle. Elle couru vers les toilettes, où elle resta, enfermée dans une cabine, jusqu'à ce que le dîner se termine. Elle aurait bien transplané chez elle, mais son sac et sa baguette étaient restés sous sa chaise. _

_Sa robe, tâchée et toujours trempée puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas la sécher par la magie, était ruinée. Elle passa la tête hors des toilettes et vit que la plupart des invités commençaient à partir. Elle décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes, pour ensuite aller chercher ses affaires, rentrer chez elle et mourir de honte._

_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte des toilettes. Elle sortit de sa cabine et se dit que s'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, elle l'attraperait par les cheveux et lui mettrait la tête dans un des toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie. Elle en était vraiment capable. Cependant ce n'était pas lui. Il s'agissait du Doyen._

_« Toujours en train de vous cacher, Miss Granger ? » dit-il avec un sourire. _

_« Oh, et bien, vous voyez, hum, oui… » Non, elle ne serait sûrement pas major sa promotion, pas avec ce vocabulaire, pensa-t-elle._

_« Ecoutez Miss Granger, ne soyez pas si embarrassée. Peut-être trouverez-vous un moyen de parler de votre petite gaffe dans le discours que vous réciterez à la remise de diplômes ? »_

_« Vraiment ? Je suis la première ? Vraiment ? » Dit-elle, les yeux élargis par la surprise._

_« Vraiment, maintenant retournez dans la salle pour manger votre dessert, » lui répondit-il._

_Elle sortit dans le couloir et dit, « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi et commencer mon discours ! »_

_Il lui serra la main, et lui dit que le personnel enseignant la tiendrait au courant des derniers arrangements._

_Elle était sur un petit nuage, à tel point qu'elle fit presque des bonds une fois dehors. Elle se tint sous le portique et tourna sur elle-même « WEE ! » cria-t-elle de joie._

_Elle s'arrêta à l'entente d'applaudissements, et de sifflements. « Félicitations, Granger ! »_

_Elle se sentit rougir, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il tenait son sac entre ses genoux, et continuait de l'applaudir. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était sincère elle dit, « Merci, Draco ». Il ne se montrait pas condescendant, et ne se moquait pas d'elle alors elle ajouta, « Je suis désolée pour toi. Tu as eu quelle place au final ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je ne faisais pas vraiment partie des nominés, j'ai menti. » Il lui tendit son sac. Il laissa sa main tendue vers elle et dit, « Honnêtement, la meilleure a gagné. Bravo encore, Hermione. »_

_« Ce n'était pas un concours, et je ne suis pas la meilleure, » dit-elle humblement._

_Il haussa les sourcils, et un sourire en coin vint orner son visage. « Ma main est toujours dans les airs Granger, ça devient gênant. Tu ne devrais pas la serrer, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »_

_« Oh, oui, » rigola-t-elle, décontenancée de se trouver aussi gênée soudainement. Elle prit sa main, hésitante, et la secoua quelques fois. Il ne la lâcha pas, alors elle ne le fit pas non plus. A la place, il la tira vers lui. Elle était enivrée par l'odeur de son after-shave, et par ses yeux, semblables à de l'acier fondu. Elle sentit comme un tiraillement au niveau de son ventre, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pas mangé. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, si bien qu'en plus de leurs mains entrelacées, leurs corps se touchaient et leurs visages étaient dangereusement près l'un de l'autre. « Sincèrement, » dit-il doucement. « Je n'aurais pas pû être plus heureuse pour toi. »_

_Elle essaya de sourire, mais n'y arriva pas à cause des tremblements qui secouaient légèrement son corps. Elle dit finalement, « Tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant. »_

_« Tu pourrais lâcher la mienne aussi, tu sais, » dit-il en souriant, « Ce n'est pas exactement comme si je te tenais prisonnière, mais si c'est ton style, je possède des menottes chez moi que l'on pourrait essayer. »_

_Il serra un peu plus sa main en disant ça et elle dit, « Je te demande de lâcher ma main, tout de suite ! »_

_Il sourit d'un air supérieur, comme seul Draco Malfoy savait le faire, et dit, « Je vois, tu es aussi branchée domination. Tu aimes dire au type quoi faire. Et bien, je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver également un fouet et des chaînes quelque part. »_

_Elle retira sa main et l'essuya sur sa robe, plus pour l'effet que par réel dégoût. « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Tu te sens obligé de toujours de comporter comme un crétin ? » Dit-elle._

_« Oui, ça vient naturellement, ma chère, » dit-il avec un sourire. _

_« Et bien, arrête ça tout de suite, » lui demanda-t-elle._

_Il rigola bruyamment et dit, « Tu as de ces blagues, Granger. Les seules femmes à pouvoir me dire quoi faire sont ma mère et ma dominatrice. Puisque tu n'es aucune de ces deux femmes, je ferai ce que je veux. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, si tu es plutôt de ce style… » Commença-t-il._

_« Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, » dit-elle en plissant les yeux, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, « Il y a des fois où je te déteste vraiment. »_

_C'était la toute première fois qu'elle lui disait cela en face._

_Il lui sourit, bien que son sourire ait l'air faux, et dit « Je le sais, Granger, et c'est bête car je, enfin, laisse tomber. » _

_« Quoi ? Ne t'arrête pas comme ça, qu'allais-tu me dire ? » Dit-elle en voyant qu'il ne comptait pas finir sa phrase._

_« Oh, patiente et interroge-toi, Granger, » dit-il. Il s'éloigna et commença à marcher, en souriant. Puis il se retourna et dit, « Attrape, c'est à toi » Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une carotte, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il la lui lança dans la bouche. Elle la recracha. Il s'éloigna en rigolant, et elle transplana chez elle, énervée, mouillée, et pourtant heureuse en même temps._

* * *

(Aujourd'hui)

Alors qu'Hermione ne s'endormait toujours pas, elle se demanda si ce jour là était le premier jour où il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui disait presque à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, alors elle ne savait plus vraiment quand était la première fois. En réalité, elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait dès qu'elle le voyait, et il lui répondait toujours le contraire, alors d'une certaine façon, elle était à l'origine de sa réponse. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait vraiment, allongée seule dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, elle se rendit compte que le fait qu'il lui répète tout le temps qu'il l'aimait était vraiment perturbant, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, était qu'elle lui répétait constamment qu'elle le détestait.

Haïr était un mot si fort, méchant et blessant. Elle trouvait ça totalement immature de lui dire une telle chose, tous les jours, surtout en sachant que ce n'était même pas vrai. Elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle pensait que l'on ne pouvait détester uniquement quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais et méchant. Il ne l'était que moyennement. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas, mais elle était certaine de ne pas le détester.

La prochaine fois, et elle savait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, quand il l'énerverait pour s'amuser, au lieu de lui dire qu'elle le haïssait, elle lui dirait juste qu'elle lui portait une aversion immense. Oui, c'était beaucoup plus gentil, et sonnait beaucoup mieux. Elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Draco lui disait qu'il l'aimait, était parce qu'elle-même lui disait le contraire. Elle se demanda ce qu'il aurait à répondre lorsqu'elle lui dirait, « Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, j'ai pour toi une aversion immense. » Le simple fait d'imaginer la scène fit sourire Hermione. Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il l'aimait si elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle le détestait. Ce n'était pas comme si il était réellement amoureux d'elle de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr que non !

Elle s'endormit enfin, rêvant pour une raison étrange de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Et voilà fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le prochain chapitre arrive très vite, ne vous inquiétait pas. Ensuite on entamera le rythme normal.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco forcera la main d'Hermione au sujet du débat, et un journaliste prendra une photo très intéressante de notre couple préféré.

Pour le moment les deux candidats sont très proches l'un de l'autre dans les sondages, avec 56 des votes pour Hermione, tandis que Draco en possède 43.

Laissez tout plein de reviews pour me donner votre avis et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Alyssa.


	4. Chapitre 4

A Very Special Election

Bonsoir à tous, ou bonjour, parce que je doute que vous soyez sur ffnet à cette heure ci. Oui je sais, je devrais poster plus tôt, mais je fais partie des personnes à vivre la nuit, que voulez-vous Voilà rien que pour vous le quatrième chapitre de cette merveilleuse fanfiction, et sachez que le prochain chapitre arrivera demain ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, auxquelles j'ai répondu ce dessous, je pensais pas en avoir autant alors qu'il n'y a que 3 chapitres de postés.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquillement, je vais regarder l'île de la Tentation ( rah la honte je sais, mais c'est teeellement drôle XD )

**Réponse aux reviews** :

_**Ratoune :**_ Moi ? Je traduis très bien ? Vraiment ? Merciiiiii, ça c'est du compliment La suite est là, rien que pour toi ( hum enfin, pour tous les autres aussi hein, vous vexez pas ) j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous bisous.

_**Missmalfoy33 **_: Merciiii Miss ! Je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps j'espère ? En plus dans ce chapitre y'a plein de passages croustillants, alors j'espère que t'aimeras !

Et merci aussi à _**Dame Angelique Malfoy**_ (décidément tu es là à chaque chapitre !), _**Myym**_, _**The lord of shadows**_ et _**Drago-hermione**_. De gros bisous à vous, et bonne lecture !

A Very Special Election.

_Chapitre 4 :_

(Aujourd'hui)

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux au levé du jour. Oui, en effet. Elle marchait d'un bon pas et avait une toute nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui était à l'origine de ce changement, peut-être le fait qu'elle ne détestait plus Draco Malfoy. Ne pas l'apprécier sans pour autant le haïr lui avait ôté un poids.

Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir du Ministère et fonça droit dans Harry. « Oh, Harry, bonjour. »

« Bonjour, mon ange. Waw, tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui, » dit Harry. Hermione lui sourit et baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Une blouse bleue pervenche, une jupe crayon grise, des escarpins noirs, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, en gros rien de spécial.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air heureuse, et heureuse veut dire belle, enfin pour toi, » dit-il. « Et puis, cette tenue te va très bien. »

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et entendit de derrière elle, « Je suis d'accord, Potter. Mais je la trouve belle tous les jours. »

Hermione décida que son sourire ne quitterait pas son visage. Elle se tourna, toujours dans les bras de Harry, et dit à Malfoy, « Quelle surprise de te voir ici. Enfin, ce n'en est pas vraiment une, vu que tu as l'air d'être partout à la fois. » Elle refit face à Harry et dit, « Que fais-tu pour le déjeuner, mon magnifique ami ? Sur moi ? » _ ndlt : en gros « je t'invite ? » mais ça marchait pas avec la suite vous allez voir _

Draco se pencha vers elle, posa son menton au creux de son épaule et alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, il dit « Je pourrais manger sur toi à n'importe quel moment. Oh, et Potter a raison, tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude aujourd'hui, très jolie tenue. »

Elle voulait le dire. Elle voulait lui dire ' tu sais quoi Malfoy, je te déteste vraiment.' Mais elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser aller comme ça. Et entendre Harry ricaner tout en retournant travailler n'aidait pas vraiment. Il lui dit, « On se voit au déjeuner, Hermione ! »

Draco était toujours tres proche de son dos. Elle se demanda que faire, ou quoi dire. Il brisa finalement le silence en disant, « As-tu reçu ton cadeau ? »

Elle se retourna et dit, « Mon cadeau ? »

« Je l'ai laissé à ton, voyons, ami intime, amoureux, escort-boy, gigolo, pseudo petit ami. » Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre synonyme, Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche, pour le faire taire.

Elle abaissa sa main et dit, « J'ai compris, tu l'as donné à Anthony. Très bien. Au revoir, Draco. »

Elle commença à traverser le couloir mais il l'attrapa par le coude. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Draco ? »

Elle le regarda étrangement et lui répondit, « C'est ton prénom. Tu es sûr que tout va bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Je connais mon prénom, mais tu ne m'appelles jamais Draco. Ca me rend nerveux, et je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça. » dit-il en se renfrognant. Cela la fit sourire. Un sourire presque malveillant. Il ajouta, « Hey, ton petit sourire pourrait presque rivaliser avec le mien. Tu aimes le fait que ça me perturbe que tu m'appelles Draco. La prochaine fois, tu vas carrément m'avouer que tu ne me détestes plus. »

« Et bien, en fait, » commença-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et la poussa dans la salle la plus proche. Il s'agissait d'un placard à balais. Il ferma la porte et lui dit, « N'essaye même pas de dire que tu ne me détestes plus ! »

« Si j'avais su que ne plus te haïr te mettrait si mal à l'aise, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiete pas, je ne t'aime toujours pas. J'ai même pour toi une aversion immense. J'ai décidé de ne plus te détester hier soir dans mon lit. »

Draco, l'enfoiré, lui fit un sourire malicieux et fit un pas en avant. « Tu étais dans ton lit et tu pensais à moi ? Tes mains étaient-elles au dessus ou en dessous des couvertures ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers, et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai juste décidé que te haïr était une perte de temps, et je ne veux rien perdre à cause de toi, pas même mon temps. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. Pousse toi, Malfoy. »

« Draco » corrigea-t-il.

« Je préfère retourner à Malfoy » dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, sa bouche s'étirant que d'un seul coté, « Draco. Dites le avec moi, Miss Granger. Draco. Il faut bouger la bouche comme ça. » Il prononça lentement son prénom, sa bouche formant à la fin un petit 'o'. Son visage était presque collé au sien.

Hermione se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. « S'il te plaît, écarte toi de mon chemin, » dit-elle.

« Tu me diras si mon cadeau t'a plu. Je serai à mon bureau, » dit-il. Il ouvrit la porte, et juste devant eux se tenaient une journaliste et un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et bien entendu, Hermione, qui regardait ses vêtements en réajustant sa jupe ( se demandant encore une fois ce que Draco et Harry lui trouvaient de particulier aujourd'hui), releva la tête pile au moment où le reporter prenait la photo.

Draco sourit et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. « Prenez-en une autre, c'est mon meilleur profil. » dit-il au photographe, qui s'exécuta. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit, « Ne t'en fais pas pour tes vêtements, tu les as remis à l'endroit. »

Hermione était enragée. Elle le repoussa et la journaliste dit, « Vous aviez une réunion privée, ou y a-t-il quelque chose que les électeurs devraient savoir ? »

« Nos vies privées ne les regardent pas. »

Hermione eut envie de vomir.

Elle les poussa tous les trois, et s'en alla vers son bureau.

Elle vit un paquet en papier marron, avec un nœud autour. Ca devait être son 'cadeau'. Elle l'ouvrit et cria ! Elle courra jusqu'au bureau d'Anthony. Il était au beau milieu d'une réunion avec deux autres membres de sa campagne. Elle jeta le paquet sur son bureau et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Les directives pour ton débat avec Draco Malfoy. C'est organisé par la Gazette du Sorcier, et aura lieu dans deux jours, » dit-il calmement. Il reprit sa discussion avec les deux autres sorciers présents. Hermione mit ses mains sur son bureau en un claquement sonore. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne ferai pas ce débat ! » lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

« Et bien, je lui ai dit que tu le ferais. C'est important. Tu veux gagner, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Et bien cela nous aidera, je veux dire, t'aidera à le faire. Tu sais très bien que tu n'en feras qu'une bouchée. Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? »

« Messieurs, veuillez nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il vous plaît, » demanda la brunette. Ils s'en allèrent, et Hermione reprit, « Anthony, tu vois bien qu'il a décidé des conditions. Il va utiliser ça contre moi. Regarde, il vient juste de mettre un photographe et une journaliste devant un placard à balai, et lorsqu'on en est sortis, ils ont cru que nous étions en train de nous bécoter. »

Anthony se mit à rire, et la rejoignit de l'autre côté du bureau. « Tu me trompes, Hermione ? Un placard à balai. Et dire que tu ne me laisses même pas te peloter dans la cuisine. »

« Anthony ! » dit-elle, le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule. Elle rigola et reprit, « Je suis sérieuse ; Je ne veux pas le faire. »

« Trop tard, c'est dans deux jours, et notre équipe bosse déjà sur les réponses que tu devras donner aux journalistes. Tu devrais écrire ton discours. Tiens toi prête. Je suis très occupé aujourd'hui, alors je ne peux pas aller déjeuner. » Dit-il, l'abandonnant.

« Je comptais déjeuner avec Harry, de toute façon. » Elle sortit de son bureau. Anthony avait intérêt à avoir raison. Elle éspera que ce débat tourne en sa faveur, ou elle le ferait regretter à Anthony Goldstein et Draco Malfoy.

Elle retourna à son propre bureau et commença à lire les papiers présents dans le paquet. Puis elle se rappela à quel point elle avait été proche de Draco dans le placard à balais. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé juste après la remise de diplômes. Il ne s'en souvenait probablement pas, vu qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de l'histoire du discours.

Elle posa sa tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne surtout pas se remémorer ce souvenir, mais n'y parvenant pas.

_(Flash-back)_

_Draco venait de proposer à Hermione de venir se soûler avec lui. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi elle ferait ça, alors qu'il venait de lui faire manquer son discours, et que soit dit en passant, elle le détestait, il dit, « Je sais, et pour répondre à ta question pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu te joignes à moi et bien, __je voulais que tu te joignes à moi parce que je t'aime. Vraiment. » Hermione releva la tête vers lui soudainement, mais il était déjà parti__._

_Elle se leva et se tint debout dans l'allée, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi lui dirait-il qu'il l'aimait ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis. Ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Il était juste soûl, c'était tout ce qu'il était._

_Elle décida de ne pas retourner à l'intérieur de la salle, pas encore. Elle devait réfléchir, sans oublier qu'elle regrettait d'avoir laissé tomber son discours pour lui. Hermione n'était pas certaine que Draco soit vraiment la personne à blâmer. L'ancien Serpentard ne l'avait pas forcée à l'aider. C'était de sa faute à elle. Elle se demanda si la cérémonie était déjà terminée. Elle venait juste de décider de retourner à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle vit Draco remonter l'allée. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il s'appuya contre le mur. Devrait-elle lui parler ? Devrait-elle le frapper ? Devrait-elle l'aider à rentrer chez lui ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il la regarda, d'un air presque las. Puis il dit, « Tu me détestes vraiment, Granger ? » _

_« Oh Draco, » dit-elle. « Rentre chez toi dessoûler, s'il te plait. » Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle pour sauver ce qu'il restait de sa remise de diplômes. _

_La cérémonie était terminée. Elle descendit de la scène, et se dirigea vers sa famille et ses amis qui l'attendaient. Ils la bombardèrent de questions, et elle finit par simplement leur dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas fait son discours. Anthony lui tendit son diplôme. Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Elle se sentait extrêmement triste, mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien. _

_Tout le groupe alla manger au restaurant, sur le compte d'Anthony, bien entendu. Il adorait montrer qu'il avait de l'argent. Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant sorcier réputé, au cœur du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait beaucoup de diplômés, célébrant eux aussi leur diplôme enfin acquit. Hermione commença à se sentir un peu mieux. _

_Ses parents lui donnèrent un trousseau de clés comme cadeau, appartenant non seulement à sa nouvelle voiture, mais également à une petite maison. Elle sautilla de joie sur son siège, avant de les embrasser. Harry et Ron lui avaient acheté tout plein de livres sur le Droit Magique, ce qui la fit largement sourire. _

_Les Weasley lui offrirent une photo du Terrier, avec toute la famille postée devant, elle incluse. Cela la toucha tellement qu'elle en pleura presque. Il ne restait plus qu'Anthony. Il lui offrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Hermione en resta sans voix. Ils continuèrent à fêter l'évènement, le champagne coulant à flot. Elle s'excusa, devant aller aux toilettes. En revenant à sa table, elle remarqua Draco Malfoy, installé à une table dans le coin, avec ses parents. Ils étaient en train de dîner. Bien que Draco vienne de recevoir son diplôme, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux. Hermione ne put s'en empêcher, elle devait y aller, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. _

_Elle rassembla tout son courage, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, et fit son chemin vers la table des Malfoy. Draco la remarqua le premier. Il se redressa sur son siège. Mrs. Malfoy leva les yeux vers elle ensuite, suivie par le regard fixe de son mari. _

_« Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Bonjour. __Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Hermione Granger, et j'ai reçu mon diplôme avec Draco aujourd'hui,' dit-elle, le rythme de ses battements de cœurs s'emballant de plus en plus._

_Mr. Malfoy se leva, et lui serra la main. « Bien sûr que nous nous souvenons de vous, Miss Granger. Félicitations, vous êtes majore de votre promotion, je crois ? Votre famille doit être si fière de vous. Nous aurions aimé être présents aujourd'hui, mais Draco ne nous a pas informé de la date de la cérémonie. Nous l'avons appris à la dernière minute. »_

_Hermione trouva cette information troublante, et elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé Draco à faire ça. Elle dit, « Et bien, j'étais ravie de vous revoir. Au revoir. » Elle planta son regard dans celui de Draco. Il avait l'air énervé._

_Elle marcha vers les toilettes, bien qu'elle en revienne à peine. Il la rattrapa, l'attira dans les toilettes des hommes, et verrouilla la porte._

_« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Pour être honnête, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, » dit-elle, sincèrement. « Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas prévenus pour la cérémonie ? »_

_« Ca ne m'est pas vraiment venu à l'esprit, » répondit-il, tout à coup ennuyé. _

_« Est-ce que tu es sobre cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Aussi sobre que toi, j'imagine, » dit-il. « On dirait que tu as reçu beaucoup de cadeaux aujourd'hui. J'ai vu ton petit ami te donner une petite boîte noire. Le mariage approche ? »_

_Elle ne put se retenir de rire, et dit, « Grand dieu, non, on vient juste de recevoir notre diplôme. On a toute la vie devant nous. Il faut déjà qu'on se pose, qu'on trouve un travail, tu vois. Non, pas de mariage, pas encore. Il s'agissait juste de boucles d'oreilles en diamant. »_

_« Je peux les voir ? » demanda-t-il. Elles étaient dans son sac, alors Hermione les en sortit et les lui montra._

_Il ouvrit la petite boîte, et toucha les diamants. Elles avaient l'air plutôt chères. Il avait toujours détesté ce Serdaigle de Goldstein. Draco les lui rendit, et dit, « si tu étais ma petite amie, je t'aurais offert des perles grises et des saphirs. Si tu étais ma petite amie. »_

_« J'aime bien celles-là, elles sont jolies. » Elle regarda encore une fois les boucles d'oreilles, puis les remit dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Draco se trouvait juste en face d'elle._

_« Elles ne le sont pas tellement, comparées à toi, Granger. » dit-il en souriant. _

_Elle le fixa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. D'abord il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et maintenant il lui disait plus où moins qu'il la trouvait jolie._

_« Je dois y aller, » dit Hermione, détournant le regard vers la porte fermée._

_« Est-ce que tu m'autorises à te donner ton cadeau, d'abord ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Tu as déjà essayé, avec la rose, et ça a plutôt mal tourné. » dit-elle. Elle s'avança vers la porte. _

_« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Granger ? » dit-il, répétant ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois._

_« Comment suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était emplie de curiosité, pas de colère. _

_« Tu me rends… Je ne sais pas. Ca n'a pas d'importance, tu me détestes, » dit-il. « Peu importe, laisse moi t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant. »_

_Alors qu'Hermione était appuyée contre la porte, il s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main. Il sortit son poing fermé de sa veste. Elle continuait à la fixer, attentivement. Il l'amena devant son visage. Elle était en pleine admiration. Draco mit son poing juste en dessous du nez de la jeune fille, et se pencha pour être aussi près que possible, sans la toucher. Il ouvrit sa main lentement, ses doigts se défaisant millimètre par millimètre. Elle se rapprocha. Il en fit de même. Finalement, il ouvrit sa main, et la plaça doucement sur sa joue, la tira vers lui, et l'embrassa tout aussi doucement sur les lèvres. Les lèvres du blond étaient douches et chaudes contre celles d'Hermione. Leur pression dura quelques secondes, puis disparut. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, encore moins parler._

_Draco lui sourit. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire véritablement. Il ouvrit la porte, contre laquelle Hermione était toujours appuyée, et elle dû se déplacer pour le laisser sortir. Il partit rejoindre sa table, et elle s'appuya à nouveau contre la porte des toilettes pour hommes, mortifiée et choquée au-delà du possible._

(Aujourd'hui)

Hermione se demanda s'il se souvenait de ce baiser. Apparemment c'était son cas. C'était il y a si longtemps. Si il ne se rappelait pas avoir gâché sa remise de diplômes, il devait sûrement avoir oublié cet incident. Ca ne devait probablement pas être un grand évènement de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'un petit et innocent baiser, rien de spécial. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait presque jamais repensé.

Elle détestait Draco Malfoy. Elle baissa la tête, ayant une soudaine envie de pleurer. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Plus tard dans cette même journée, alors que la plupart des employés du Ministère étaient rentrés chez eux, Hermione Granger se trouvait encore dans son bureau. Elle s'était minutieusement lancée dans l'étude de tout le paquet, qui contenait le plan et les directives du débat. Elle avait commencé son discours, et travaillé la liste de questions et réponses que son équipe lui avait donné. Elle était épuisée. Elle était stressée. Elle ne voulait pas participer à de débat. Peut-être devrait-elle abandonner, et laisser Malfoy gagner cette foutue élection.

Hermione marchait jusqu'à la sortie du Ministère, lorsqu'elle vit, par Merlin, Draco Malfoy dans le lobby, en train de parler à un groupe de journalistes. Que fichait-il ici ? Il ne travaillait pas au Ministère ! Elle tourna les talons, dans l'espoir de regagner les ascenseurs quand il dit, « Et voilà ma rivale ! » Hermione se retourna lentement, alors que le flot de journaliste se dirigeait droit vers elle. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avancer vers eux.

Les reporters commencèrent à poser des questions sur débat. Draco répondit à la majorité des questions. Ils posèrent des questions à Hermione, à propos du don qu'elle avait fait à Sainte Mangouste. Ils lui demandèrent notamment si elle l'avait fait pour copier Draco. Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire machiavélique. Il se demandait comment elle allait répondre à cette question.

« C'est une cause très importante, et peu importe qui en a eu l'idée le premier, les orphelins de la Guerre bénéficieront de ce don, » dit-elle de façon diplomate.

'Waw, elle est douée' pensa Draco.

« Et qu'avez-vous à dire sur le fait que vous ayez été trouvée avec M. Malfoy dans un placard à balais aujourd'hui, en train de faire des choses inappropriées ? » demanda la journaliste qui les avait surpris.

Draco commença à répondre, mais Hermione le coupa, « Il n'y a eu aucune impropriété aujourd'hui. Mr. Malfoy et moi-même nous sommes rendus dans un endroit privé, afin de discuter de notre prochain débat. C'est tout. Je suis désolée si ce ne sont pas les ragots que vous attendiez, mais je ne sais que dire la vérité, alors si vous voulez un mensonge, Mr. Malfoy devrait répondre à vos questions. Si vous voulez la vérité, venez me voir, maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois retourner à mon bureau. Merci à tous. » Elle sourit et reprit son chemin vers les ascenseurs.

Draco sourit lui aussi. Il avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas sous-estimer Hermione Granger ! Sa réponse avait été plutôt géniale !

Il répondit à quelques autres questions, puis alla à son bureau.

Il la trouva la tête posée sur son bureau, ses bras étendus de chaque coté. Elle n'avait pas fière allure. Hermione sut que c'était lui avant même qu'il n'ait à parler. « Ils sont partis ? Parce que je veux réellement rentrer chez moi. »

« Oui, ils sont tous partis, » dit Draco. Elle releva la tête.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Pourquoi était-ils en bas, et aussi, pourquoi es-tu tout le temps là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux me familiariser avec l'endroit où je travaillerai bientôt, » dit-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ajouta, « Tu peux garder ton emploi, comme sous-secrétaire, avec une promotion bien sûr. »

Elle secoua la tête et dit, « Tu es impossible. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Tu peux t'en aller. Non attends, tu peux même te jeter dans une cage d'ascenseur. » Elle se leva et passa devant lui.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, il dit « Explique moi ce que tu voulais dire l'autre soir, quand tu as dit que j'avais gâché ta remise de diplômes. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas t'être bourré la gueule ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Je m'en souviens. »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles que je t'ai amené dehors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Draco.

« J'étais censée réciter un discours, Malfoy. Je l'ai raté à cause de toi, et je n'ai pas pu aller chercher mon diplôme. C'était déjà assez mal de ne pas avoir reçu mon diplôme à Poudlard, mais rater mon diplôme à l'Université parce que tu étais soûl, ça c'était un peu trop. »

« C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement.

« Je te détestais déjà avant ça, » lui répondit-elle honnêtement. « Enfin, je ne t'appréciais pas. »

« Je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais manqué ton discours. Je ne le savais vraiment pas. Je me souviens du reste. Cependant, c'était il y a longtemps, il est temps d'oublier le passé Granger. Le futur t'attend. Un futur de serveuse, femme de ménage, peu importe ce que tu feras quand je te botterai les fesses. » dit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione secoua la tête encore une fois. « Tu vois, juste quand je commence à croire que tu est un être humain normal, tu te retransformes en Draco Malfoy. » Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et il lui barra le chemin.

« Je me souviens de quelque chose de cette journée, » dit-il.

Elle répondit, presque sans aucune émotion dans la voix, « Dis toujours. »

« Je me souviens de ça, » dit-il, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle était tellement choquée que ses pieds furent comme collés au sol. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa, si doucement et tendrement, qu'elle crut à un rêve. Il releva la tête alors qu'un flash aveuglant éclata devant les yeux d'Hermione.

Draco se retourna, vit les mêmes photographe et journaliste que ce matin, puis se tourna une seconde fois vers Hermione, qui avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« Merci, Mr. Malfoy. Je pense que nous avons notre première page pour la gazette de demain, » dit la jeune reporter. Elle fit un signe au photographe qui la suivit le long du couloir.

Draco se retourna lentement vers Hermione. Elle avait un air profondément horrifié sur le visage. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'arrête de ne plus t'apprécier. Si tu crois que je vais débattre contre toi, après ce fiasco, tu te trompes lourdement. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'être déloyal ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir gagner honnêtement ? Je te hais vraiment, Malfoy. »

Elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait dit cela doucement, mais avec plus d'émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu venir d'elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco la crut. Elle marcha le long du couloir, traversa le hall, et entra dans un des ascenseurs. Alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa vue, Draco dit, plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, « A ta place je me détesterais aussi, Granger. »

Et voilààà, fin du quatrième chapitre ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco essaie de convaincre Hermione que le baiser n'était pas orchestré, et il la force à faire quelque chose, et ce n'est pas une expérience plaisante !

Les candidats sont au coude à coude, Draco est à 47 dans les sondages, tandis qu'Hermione en est à 52

Le prochain chapitre arrive demain soir ! Bisoux à tous, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer

Alyssa.


	5. Chapitre 5

Déjà le chapitre 5

Déjà le chapitre 5 ! Je crois que je poste ces chapitres un peu trop rapidement, vous n'avez pas le temps d'attendre. J'abrège mon blah blah, en remerciant rapidement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, auxquelles j'ai répondu d'ailleurs Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction sans laisser leur commentaire, je fais ça très souvent, alors je ne vous en veux pas !

**Réponses aux Reviews** : ( qui sont peu nombreuses étant donné que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre il y a à peine 24 heures XD )

_**Missmalfoy33 :**_ Merci pour ta review, et de rien. Etant la traductrice, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de vous faire attendre bien longtemps On verra si je dirais ça une fois que je ne serai plus en vacances :p

_**Lady Hope**_ : Merci mais tout le mérite revient à AnneM.Oliver. Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs !

Bonne Lecture à tous !!

* * *

A Very Special Election

.

_Chapitre 5_ :

(Aujourd'hui)

Contrairement à hier matin, lorsque Hermione était entrée dans le Ministère toute heureuse, ce matin, son humeur était à l'opposé total. Elle avait l'impression qu'un gros nuage noir se tenait au dessus de sa tête, un nuage avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le Ministère, attirant des regards curieux, elle se demanda si tout cela en valait la peine.

Une fois arrivée aux ascenseurs, elle se rendit compte que personne ne la fixait réellement, ou en tout cas pas plus que d'habitude, mais elle était certaine qu'une fois à son étage, les attaques commenceraient.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et … rien. Personne ne se montrait désagréable. Certains de ses collègues la saluèrent, d'autres se contentèrent de lui sourire, mais elle était tout de même certaine qu'à l'intérieur, ils la critiquaient, parce qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi.

Hermione venait de s'asseoir à son bureau, quand Anthony entra et balança le nouveau numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier en face d'elle. Et voilà, ça commençait.

« Voudrais-tu m'expliquer l'histoire en première page, Hermione ? » lui demanda Anthony.

« Je sais, je sais, mais s'il te plait, ne me demande pas de te raconter, » dit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

« Je veux dire, c'est brillant, Hermione ! » dit Anthony en souriant largement. Elle releva la tête. Il reprit le journal et dit, « Nous sommes en tête dans les sondages, on ne mène pas de beaucoup, mais on est devant. Et cette petite conférence de presse impromptue organisée par Malfoy hier s'est retournée contre lui. La presse te surnomme 'Hermione l'Honnête'. Tu es la chouchoute du moment ! Génial ! » Il lui sourit, caressa son bras légèrement et quitta son bureau.

Hermione s'empara du journal et parut confuse. Où était l'histoire sur Malfoy et elle, dans un placard à balais ? Où était la photo embarrassante de leur bref baiser ? Elle parcourut la page suivante, et celle d'après, mais toujours rien. Pas de photo, pas d'article. Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était un mystère qu'Hermione devrait découvrir.

Elle se rendit au bureau d'Anthony, et posa le numéro de la Gazette sur son bureau. Il se tourna vers son équipe, « Et voilà notre championne. Bravo Hermione, tu as bien défendu ton don à Sainte Mangouste. L'article dit que tout le monde sait que Malfoy t'a piqué l'idée, et ils s'extasient devant le fait que tu ne l'aies pas vendu. Ils disent, et je cite, ' Si nous voulons une Ministre gracieuse, attentive et honnête, alors nous devons tous voter pour Hermione J. Granger', fin de la citation ! C'est de la publicité gratuite ! »

Hermione se jeta sur le journal. « Donne moi ce journal ! » Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lire l'article. Elle avait juste cherché les photos humiliantes. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était tout de même soulagée.

« Tu as fini ton discours ? » lui demanda Anthony.

« Presque, » répondit-elle vaguement en continuant de lire.

Il lui prit le journal des mains et dit, « Rentre chez toi, et travaille ton speech, le débat à lieu demain soir ! »

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Et je peux très bien travailler ici. J'ai du vrai travail en plus de ce discours, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ton seul boulot est d'être sûre que ton discours est terminé, » dit Anthony. « On a travaillé sur les réponses que tu donneras aux journalistes et sur les réfutations que tu feras. Prends les avec toi, et mémorise les. Envoie moi ton discours par hibou une fois que tu l'auras terminé, pour que je puisse faire quelques changements si nécessaire, ce qui m'étonnerait, » lui dit Anthony en la poussant hors du bureau.

Une fois dans le hall elle dit, « Tu veux ça plus que moi, peut-être que tu devrais être le candidat. »

« J'y ai pensé, mais c'est trop tard à présent, et au départ il ne devait pas y avoir d'élection, et puis Malfoy s'est présenté. Peu importe, si tu gagnes, j'aurai l'impression de gagner aussi. »

« Je ne jouerai pas la marionnette, tu sais, » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Et puis, je ne veux pas vraiment ce poste. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, outré. « Ne dis plus jamais ça. Tu angoisses juste à propos de ce débat, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas. Tout se passera bien. Maintenant rentre chez toi, occupe toi de ton discours, mange des cochonneries, et tu seras prête. »

« Ne me parle pas de manière condescendante, Anthony Goldstein ! » dit-elle.

« Oh, Hermione, » dit-il. « Fait ce que tu as à faire, et rappelle toi que les moins tenaces ne durent jamais. » Anthony tourna les talons, entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Elle se mit face au panneau de bois verrouiller et tira la langue.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda Draco Malfoy, apparaissant à ses côtés.

« Non, je tirais la langue à Anthony, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle se sentit extrêmement stupide en s'entendant.

« Oh, ton faux petit ami s'amuse à te titiller, hein ? J'ai cru voir un placard à balais par là-bas, je pourrais m'occuper de ton problème, » dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Elle plaça ses deux mains contre son torse, afin de le repousser. Il attrapa les poignets de la brunette, mais les lâcha soudainement.

« Il n'est pas 'faux', Malfoy » dit-elle finalement.

« Et bien, je sais que c'est un réel être humain, Granger, » dit-il avec indifférence, « mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas ton petit ami, du moins plus maintenant. Je me demande ce que penserait la presse si elle entendait parler du prétendu petit ami de Hermione l'Honnête. »

Hermione plissa les yeux et dit, « Je ne vois pas d'où tu sors ça, Malfoy. »

Elle était légèrement inquiète, surtout lorsqu'il dit, « Continue de jouer la comédie, ça ne me sera que plus bénéfique. Au fait, j'ai une réelle raison de venir te voir aujourd'hui. Pourrait-on passer dans ton bureau, et discuter ? »

« Non j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

« Courte journée de travail, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Si tu deviens Ministre, tu devras travailler un peu plus de trente minutes, tu sais. »

Hermione entra dans un des ascenseurs, et Draco la suivit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle venait tout juste de penser que sa venue avait peut-être un rapport avec les photos.

Les ascenseurs étaient pleins, alors il vint se poster juste derrière elle, ce qui énerva Hermione encore plus. Draco dégagea les cheveux se trouvant devant son oreille avec son index, frôlant au passage la peau de son cou, ce qui la fit tressaillir. « J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. »

Elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose, mais fut bousculée par de nouveaux arrivants, si bien qu'elle fut pressée contre le torse de Draco, face à lui. Il sourit, d'un mauvais sourire selon elle, et dit, « Bien que je ne devrais rien t'offrir, vu que je commence à croire que notre relation est à sens unique. »

De plus en plus de personnes entraient dans l'ascenseur, et Hermione ne put bientôt plus se retourner. Ils avaient été repoussés jusque dans le coin de la pièce exiguë. « Comme nous n'avons pas de relation, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à sens unique. » dit-elle. Elle le poussa légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui, puis elle dit doucement, mais avec détermination, « j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un baiser. »

L'incident des toilettes du restaurant, le jour de la remise des diplômes, commençait à lui revenir en mémoire. Il lui avait dit avoir un cadeau pour elle, et l'avait embrassé ce jour là. Draco s'en souvenait aussi. « Ah, la cérémonie, non, cette fois c'est un vrai cadeau. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et tout le monde se précipita hors de l'ascenseur. Sauf eux. Elle regarda les numéros affichés. Dieu merci, le prochain étage serait le lobby. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'ascenseur maintenant désert.

Il se déplaça, afin d'être juste à coté d'Hermione, et dit, « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'embrasser, de toute façon ? Il n'y a personne pour nous prendre en photo. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et dit, « Ah ha ! Je savais que tu avais tout prévu ! »

Il se mit à rire au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, et sortit avant elle. Une fois dans le hall, il se tourna et sortit un fin paquet de sa veste. Il lui tendit. Hermione l'ouvrit et vit qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient les fameuses photos. La première était celle du baiser, et les deux autres de l'incident du placard.

« J'aime bien la deuxième, je suis plus beau, » dit-il en lui montrant une des photos.

Elle lui demanda, légèrement perdue, « Comment as-tu fait pour les avoir ? »

« J'ai mes méthodes, » déclara-t-il.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me les donnes ? » Elle pensa soudainement que ces photos étaient dix fois plus dangereuses entre les mains de Draco Malfoy, qu'entre celles de la presse. Elle se renfrogna, et Draco perdit son sourire en l'apercevant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Granger ? Tu n'arrives plus à formuler des phrases cohérentes ? Te n'es plus capable de parler ? Ta langue serait-elle tombée à force de trop la tirer ? Tu pourrais me dire merci, » dit-il.

Hermione le tira par la manche, vers le mur, et dit doucement, « Qu'est-ce que tu comptais en faire ? »

Draco eut l'air vraiment déconcerté. Puis il dit, « Je viens de faire ce que je prévoyais. Je te les ai données. »

« Mais, quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il eut l'air enervé tout à coup et dit, « Pourquoi imagines-tu toujours le pire avec moi ? Tu as pris cette mauvaise habitude. D'accord, je suis habituellement un salaud, mais même les salauds ont un cœur parfois. » Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, et réalisa qu'il semblait honnête. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'il dit, « Bien entendu, j'ai fait des copies pour mon usage personnel. Je ne les utiliserai que pour me branler, promis. »

« OH, tu n'es qu'un…un…oh ! » Elle le poussa durement et dit, « Pendant un court instant j'ai cru que tes intentions étaient honorables ! »

« Oui, oui, honorables. C'est un honneur de me faire plaisir sur tes photos, Granger, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Sérieusement, je te les ai données sans arrière pensées, mais si tu préfères croire que je vais les utiliser pour te faire chanter, c'est ton choix. Fais ce que tu veux. J'ai appris il y a très longtemps que je ne pouvais pas changer la mauvaise opinion que tu as de moi, alors je n'essaierai même pas. C'est le moment où tu dis, ' Tu sais quoi Malfoy, je te déteste vraiment.', »

« Tiens, prends tes photos, je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu en feras, mais si tu te branles dessus, j'espère que ton pénis tombera. » Elle prit l'enveloppe contenant les photos, et les remit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Draco se mit à rire alors qu'elle mettait sa main dans sa poche, et il dit, « Fais attention où tu mets les mains, Granger, tu risques de décrocher mon pénis accidentellement. »

« Je te hais, » dit-elle.

« Oui, et comme toujours, je le sais déjà, mon ange, mais pour une fois dans ta vie tu t'es trompée sur moi, oh non, en fait c'est la deuxième fois que tu entaches ma fierté en faisant de fausses accusations. Mes intentions étaient admirables, alors prends ces photos, » dit-il.

« Je n'en veux pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi travailler sur mon stupide discours pour notre stupide débat. Au revoir, Malfoy. Profite bien de mes photos, parce que c'est le seul plaisir de ce genre que tu auras avec moi. » Hermione tourna les talons, et utilisa une cheminée pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle pénétra dans sa maison, et se changea, troquant son tailleur contre son jean le plus confortable, un pull gris très large, et des baskets. Elle travailla sur son discours pendant deux heures, avant d'abandonner. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'installa dans un fauteuil à bascule positionné en face d'une fenêtre, et perdit son regard au dehors. L'hiver glacé allait bientôt laisser la place au printemps, et Hermione en avait marre d'attendre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémora ce que Malfoy lui avait dit plus tôt. En général, elle laissait le bénéfice du doute aux personnes qu'elle connaissait, mais avec lui, elle avait toujours un jugement rapide. Mais il le méritait. Il lui avait montré sa vraie nature plusieurs fois déjà, en grandissant. Ce qu'elle pensait de lui était basé sur dix huit ans de côtoiement, et il serait dur de la faire changer d'avis.

Comment osait-il l'accuser de le juger trop hâtivement ? Ce n'était pas méchant ; c'était le résultat de toutes les années qu'il avait passées à la maltraiter moralement. Draco avait dit que c'était la seconde fois qu'elle l'accusait injustement. Ses mots se répétaient encore dans son esprit. Quand était la première fois ? Il ne voulait sûrement pas parler du premier jour à l'Université. Bien sûr qu'il parlait de ça, il lui avait presque dit la même chose ce jour là. Hermione s'en souvenait encore clairement.

_

* * *

_

(Flash-back)

_C'était le premier jour de Fac. Harry et Ron étaient à leur entraînement d'Aurors au Ministère, alors elle était seule. Hermione reconnut quelques personnes dans les couloirsl, mais elles n'étaient pas réellement nombreuses. Elle se rendit à son premier cours, qui avait lieu dans une salle spacieuse. Les tables étaient presque toutes occupées. Elle repéra une chaise vide, à côté d'une fille blonde, vers le fond. Elle s'avança vers la table, et demanda si elle pouvait prendre la place. La fille acquiesça et lui sourit. Une fois assise, elle mit son sac au dos de sa chaise. Elle se tourna légèrement sur son siège, et juste derrière elle, à la dernière table, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Il avait posé ses pieds sur sa table, et riait bruyamment après que la fille assise à côté de lui lui ait dit quelque chose. Elle essaya de se retourner rapidement, en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, mais il était trop tard. Il se tourna et posa ses yeux sur elle. « Bonjour, Granger. »_

_Elle se tourna sur son siège vers le devant de la salle, sans lui répondre. Leur professeur fit l'appel, et Draco commença à taper contre le dos de son siège avec son pied. Bang, bang, bang. Hermione fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais n'y arriva pas et se retourna vers lui, « Ca te dérange… »_

_« Ca me dérange qu'une Sang de Bourbe ose me parler ? Non, pas vraiment, » dit-il._

_La fille à côté de lui dû se vexer à l'entente de ce mot, car elle s'installa à une autre table. _

_Hermione se retourna, essayant de retenir ses larmes._

_Le professeur commença son cours, et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, Malfoy se pencha vers la fille blonde, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis la jeune étudiante sourit, leva sa main et Draco déposa dix gallions dans sa paume._

_La fille se leva, et Draco prit sa place à côté d'Hermione. La brunette n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était réellement en train de lui arriver._

_Elle essaya de prendre des notes, mais il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Il rapprochait sa chaise de la sienne, et comme elle se trouvait contre le mur, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner._

_Puis, il lui arracha son parchemin. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit. Sourit ! Il écrivit quelque chose sur son parchemin, puis le lui rendit. _

_« Pour le 'sang de bourbe', c'est l'habitude, désolé. » lut-elle. _

'_Serait-ce des excuses ?' pensa-t-elle. Il mit son bras contre le dos de sa chaise. Elle le regarda et dit, « Ne gâche pas ce cours, s'il te plaît. »_

_Il dit doucement, « Pourquoi imagines-tu toujours le pire avec moi ? Je me suis excusé, non ? Je t'assure que je n'ai que de bonnes intentions. »_

_Hermione se retourna vers le professeur. Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier, et allait écrire quelques notes lorsqu'elle sentit la main du blond venir du dos de sa chaise, jusqu'à son propre dos. Elle sentit ses muscles se raidir. Il le sentit aussi, et rit doucement. Il retira sa main presque aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait posée. Une fois qu'elle crut pouvoir se relaxer, il recommença son manège._

_Cette fois, son pouce caressa son dos de haut en bas. Juste son pouce. Au lieu de raidir les muscles de son dos, cette fois Hermione serra très fort ses jambes. Elle espéra qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. 'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?' se demanda-t-elle._

_Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Hermione se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard virulent, mais Draco fixait attentivement le professeur. Il détourna les yeux vers elle, et murmura, « Tu devrais écouter, Granger, si tu veux être une bonne élève. » Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il laissa sa main sur son dos durant tout le reste du cours, et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher._

_Après un cours plutôt gênant, Draco retint Hermione une fois à la porte. Il y avait une longue file d'élèves derrière elle, essayant de sortir, mais il n'allait apparemment pas déboucher le passage avant qu'elle ne lui parle. Finalement, elle se mit sur le côté, pour laisser passer ses camarades. Il se déplaça également. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'eux deux dans la salle. _

_Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son agacement, car elle savait que cela lui ferait plaisir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-elle finalement._

_« Je suis étonnée de te trouver là, dans ce cours, Granger. » Il commença à avancer vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Lorsqu'ils furent nez à nez, il dit, « Où sont tes petits copains ? »_

_« A leur formation d'Aurors, » répondit-elle._

_« Tu es toute seule à l'Université ? Comme c'est bizarre, tu ne vas pas savoir quoi faire sans eux, hein ? » Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard, pour être sûr d'être seul avec elle pensa Hermione. Puis il leva sa main et toucha son épaule. Cela la fit reculer. Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps._

_Hermione rassembla tout son courage et dit, « Ecoute Malfoy, j'aurais été peut-être plus encline à une conversation avec toi si tu ne m'avais pas appelée Sang de Bourbe tout à l'heure. Mais au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas amis, alors s'il te plait, arrête de m'ennuyer, et surtout de me toucher. »_

_« Oh ce vieux mot, » dit Malfoy. « Ca n'est plus aussi méchant qu'auparavant, si ? On peut dire que c'est une marque d'affection. »_

_« Et bien, tu peux te la garder, ou alors j'irai me plaindre au bureau du Doyen. Ne changeras-tu jamais, Malfoy ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je le devrais, tu ne deviendras jamais mon amie de toute façon, » dit-il avec un faible sourire. _

_« C'est vrai ; Je préfèrerais être amie avec un serpent à sonnettes. Ils sont moins venimeux, et leur morsure fait moins mal, » dit-elle._

_Draco se pencha vers elle, et dit, « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu te punies toi-même en me jugeant aussi hâtivement, Hermione. » _

_Il la regarda sournoisement, et caressa légèrement le visage de l'étudiante du dos de sa main. « Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais appelée ainsi avant ? Hermione. C'est un prénom vraiment joli, ça sonne tellement mieux que Sang de Bourbe. » Il se mit à rire et sortit de la pièce._

_Hermione se rendit directement au bureau du Doyen, et changea son emploi du temps, afin de ne plus être dans la même classe que Draco._

* * *

(Aujourd'hui)

Hermione ferma les yeux, et se balança d'avant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il était vrai qu'elle le jugeait un peu trop rapidement, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il méritait sa colère, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable ? Pourquoi perdait-elle autant de temps et d'énergie avec Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, se sentait-elle si épuisée, lasse, et en même temps, comment cela la mettait-elle tellement en émoi ?

Toutefois, la question la plus importante était, pourquoi était-il en ce moment même devant sa porte d'entrée, s'apprêtant à frapper contre celle-ci à tout moment ?

* * *

Tadaaa, et voilà, fin du 5e chapitre ! Il a failli ne pas arriver à temps, faut dire que j'ai été quelque peu déconcentrée par ma télé ( Bah oui, y'a encore la vie de Michael Jackson à la télé, ça va faire 36 fois que je la vois, mais je m'en lasse pas XD )

L'important est que j'ai réussi à le poster à l'heure. A 28 minutes près J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le rapprochement se fait lentement je sais, mais il n'en sera que meilleur, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même dans quelques chapitres.

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes que vous pourrez trouver.

Le prochain chapitre arrive Samedi, alors d'ici là, amusez vous bien !

Bisous bisous.

Alyssa.


	6. Chapitre 6

A very special Election

Aaah! Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Mais un de mes parents ( maman ou papa à vous de choisir ) a _par accident_ supprimé le dit chapitre que j'avais passé 3 heures à traduire -- Alors hier, au moment de faire les derniers arrangements, avant de le poster, imaginez ma surprise et mon angoisse en ne trouvant RIEN ! Enfin, c'est arrangé, j'ai travaillé dur pour retraduire ce chapitre le plus vite possible, afin de vous le donner très vite ! Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews non signées, vous m'en excuserez, mais sachez que je vous remercie tous et toutes ( bien qu'il n'y ait que des toutes XD) pour vos gentils mots, vos encouragements, et tout ça tout ça !

Sur ce je vous laisse lire en paix ce chapitre lééégèrement en retard (ça n'arrivera plus, promis)

* * *

**A very special Election.**

_Chapitre 6_ :

(Aujourd'hui)

Elle eut l'impression d'être prise en flagrant délit, (à rêvasser de Draco Malfoy), lorsqu'elle le vit s'approchant de sa porte, alors elle se mit à paniquer.

Toc.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle portait un vieux sweat-shirt, et un jean troué. Hermione entendit le premier coup frappé, et se figea sur place. Elle devait se cacher le plus vite possible. Elle s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, se rapprochant le plus possible de la surface blanche, et retint son souffle. 'Va-t-en, je t'en supplie' pensa-t-elle.

Toc.

Elle baissa les yeux une seconde fois, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mette ce haut ? C'était un vieux sweat-shirt appartenant à Anthony. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait mis, c'était pour peindre sa salle de bains, en jaune pour être exacte, et il restait encore des tâches colorées sur une des manches du vêtement.

Toc.

Hermione résista à l'envie de crier. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings, et pria pour qu'il s'en aille.

Toc.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le trou dans son jean, pile sur le genou, avec des fils pendouillant lâchement sur sa jambe.

Pas de toc.

Elle expira enfin l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de l'entrée, et alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour vérifier les côtés, la tête de Draco Malfoy se colla à la vite. « Hey, Granger ! »

« AAAAH !! » cria-t-elle ! Elle sursauta, les mains tremblantes. Elle sortit de sa cachette.

Draco tapa contre la vitre.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois que son cœur fut revenu à ses 72 battements par minute habituels, elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle attacha la chaîne de la porte, même s'il était sorcier, il respecterait sûrement le fait qu'il y ait une chaîne. Elle ouvrit finalement légèrement la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Tu m'as fait peur, » dit-elle.

« Je vois ça, » dit-il en riant. « Hé, ouvre. Je refuse de te parler à travers une porte entr'ouverte. »

« Ca me va très bien, va-t-en alors, » dit-elle. Elle commençait à pousser la porte, lorsqu'elle le vit brandir sa baguette et faire disparaître la chaîne.

« Hé !... » commença-t-elle.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et entra. « Tu crois vraiment que cette chaîne peut empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer, Granger ? Un sorcier pourrait faire ce que je viens de faire, et un moldu n'aurait qu'à défoncer cette porte d'un coup de pied. Stupide femme,' dit-il. Il pénétra dans son salon, et s'installa sur le canapé de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Jolie petite, et c'est mot qui convient, petite, maison, » dit Draco. La brunette s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de l'ancien Serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle portait et dit, « Wow, Granger, il ne fallait pas te faire belle pour moi. »

Tout à coup, Hermione eut l'air d'être en grande souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté, et en plus de cela, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. 'Je ne le tuerai pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, je ne le mutilerai pas, je ne le castrerai pas.' Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, se répétant ces mots en boucle.

Draco eut l'air perturbé, parce qu'elle avait l'air perturbée. « Granger, prendrais-tu un quelconque médicament, que les électeurs puissent être au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, contre les coussins du sofa, et dit, « Je crois que j'abandonne. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je voulais qu'on discute à propos de notre débat, et je voulais aussi te donner une nouvelle occasion de te comporter comme un vrai être humain, en prenant ces photos, » dit-il, en sortant les dîtes photos de sa veste.

Elle voulu les prendre, mais il attrapa son poignet de sa main libre. « Mais comme j'ai essayé de te le dire plus tôt, il y a un prix à payer. »

« Je le savais ! Retire tes sales pattes de moi, Caligula ! » elle échappa à la poigne du blond d'un mouvement brusque, et se leva.

« Ecoute, on verra pour les photos dans une minute, » dit-il, jetant l'enveloppe sur la table basse. « Pour l'instant, je veux surtout parler de ce débat. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fiche posée sur la table, sur laquelle son discours était inscrit. Il en fit de même. Il se pencha et s'empara du papier. Il commença à lire, mais elle se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper, n'y arrivant pas car il venait de se lever. Il continua de lire, pendant qu'elle sautillait autour de lui en essayant d'attraper ce qui lui appartenait. « Bon point, ici, Granger, » dit-il en riant. Il lui tourna le dos et reprit sa lecture. Elle le contourna pour être face à lui.

« Oh, tu es vraiment tordante si ce que tu dis est vrai, » dit-il une fois arrivé à une autre partie de son discours. Elle essaya encore une fois de lui reprendre la petite fiche. Il sauta sur son canapé pour lui échapper, et dit, « Les journalistes seront tellement heureux de lire cette derniere partie. » Hermione sauta elle aussi sur le canapé. Elle se mit sur les oreillers pour être plus haute, mais il tenait le bout de papier juste au dessus de sa tête. Ils rebondirent sur le sofa. Hermione abandonna finalement, et s'assit. Elle tourna la tête afin de ne pas le voir.

« Continue de sauter Malfoy. Peut-être que tu te casseras la jambe, et comme ça, on aura pas à faire ce débat, » dit-elle. Elle croisa les jambes, et posa son menton dans sa main. Draco s'assit sur le dossier de son canapé, et continua à lire son discours, sans aucune gêne.

Elle savait que cette histoire de débat allait mal finir. Il l'énerverait d'une façon ou d'une autre, et elle se ridiculiserait. Elle leva les yeux vers la jambe de Draco, dans son impeccable pantalon en laine. Juste une petite fracture. Rien de trop méchant. Rien qui ne l'handicaperait toute sa vie. Non, c'était impossible, mais elle avait bien le droit de rêver.

Il s'assit sur les coussins, juste à côté d'elle, très près, et lança le discours à côté des photos. « A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'imagine de quelles façons je pourrais te faire mal, » avoua-t-elle.

« Ah, je vois, » dit-il.

« Tu es vraiment un salaud obséquieux, tu sais ? » dit-elle simplement.

« J'ai entendu pire, j'ai entendu mieux, alors salaud obséquieux, je pense que je peux vivre avec, » répondit-il.

Mais en vérité, ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, ce qu'elle pensait de lui, l'avait vraiment pris par surprise. Elle était honnête. Elle venait vraiment de lui dire la vérité. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle pensait vraiment toutes ces fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait.

« Alors, dis-moi, comment pourrais-tu me mutiler, pour annuler ce débat ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ses prunelles semblèrent s'illuminer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La simple pensée de lui faire du mal lui remontait le moral, et cela l'émerveilla. Elle se mit à rougir devant le sourire de son rival.

« Oh, tu ne veux pas entendre mes fantasmes, » dit-elle, en détournant le regard.

« Bien sûr que si, petite rêveuse. Dis m'en au moins un, » dit-il.

« Et bien, je me casserais bien quelque chose, si j'avais la certitude que tu annulerais ce débat. Mais tu n'es pas aussi galant, et la pensée de te faire mal est tellement plus jouissive, et pas la peine de me parler de sadomasochisme. Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne prendrais aucun plaisir sexuel à te voir souffrir. Ca me rendrait juste heureuse. D'ailleurs ça m'inquiète un peu, » déclara-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il.

« Oh, mais le résultat final serait magnifique. Peut-être que tu pourrais te rasseoir sur le dossier du canapé, et je pourrais te pousser, » dit-elle.

« On pourrait faire ça. Tu as des escaliers, les escaliers ça marche aussi, » dit-il.

« Merde, je n'ai pas d'étages. » dit-elle.

Draco était certain qu'elle n'était pas sincère, mais pour en être certain il dit, « Tu sais quoi ; peut-être que cela a un rapport avec ce dont je voulais te parler, et que tu n'auras pas à me faire trop mal. Mais avant que tu ne te comportes de manière trop couillue, euh attends, ne parlons pas de couilles alors que tu réfléchis à comment me faire du mal. Reformulons ça, avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de trop audacieux, écoute ce que j'ai à dire. »

Elle sourit et dit, « Je n'aurais peut-être pas la force physique ou mentale pour t'écouter. Des images de moi te torturant dansent dans mon esprit au moment où je te parle, mais bon, parle rapidement avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Tu bluffes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prend moi au mot, si c'est le cas, » dit-elle. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Très bien. Bon, à ce que je vois, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ce discours, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, vu que tu me hais depuis six ans parce que je t'ai empêché de faire un discours. » Elle allait l'interrompre, mais il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Il l'enleva et continua. « Je ne te fais pas de chantage, bien que si tu refuses, les photos resteront en ma possession, et le débat aura lieu comme prévu, mais si es d'accord avec mes conditions, alors on s'arrangera. Mais bien entendu c'est une route à deux sens. Tu fais quelque chose pour moi, je fais quelque chose pour toi. C'est du donnant-donnant. »

Il rayonnait presque à cette pensée.

« Je t'écoute, » dit-elle. Elle jugeait toujours rapidement les choses, et elle venait juste de le réaliser. Mais elle doutait sérieusement s'être trompée à propos de lui. Hermione savait au fond d'elle, qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose d'horrible.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle. Elle brandit sa main, comme pour l'arrêter, mais il l'attrapa et la posa contre son torse, laissant sa propre main dessus. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Hermione cligna des yeux deux fois, et dit, « Continue. » Elle voulu ajouter, 'lâche ma main', mais en fut incapable.

« Ok, les photos et pas de débat pour toi, et tu n'auras qu'à faire une petite chose pour moi. Tellement petite, que tu ne te rendras même pas compte que c'est arrivé. Si insignifiante, que tu l'oublieras une fois que ce sera terminé, et surtout, cela sera sans douleur. Au contraire, ce sera très agréable. Quelque chose de si bon que tu te demanderas pourquoi tu n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. »

« Mon dieu, Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu demandes ? Du sexe ? » dit-elle. Elle se mit à rire. C'est alors que la bouche du Serpentard s'étira pour former un petit sourire. Son sourire narquois se répercuta de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Hermione écarta les yeux de surprise, et enleva sa main de son torse. « Est-ce que tu es malade ?? » hurla-t-elle. Elle se leva et pointa du doigt sa porte d'entrée. « Sors de chez moi, espèce de taré dépravé ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée que tu peux payer pour lui faire faire ce que tu veux. Tu as vraiment une basse opinion de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle était réellement outrée. Comment osait-il penser ça ?

« Alors je suppose que je vais devoir t'éviscérer sur le sol de la salle de conférence, Granger, profites-en, et je garde ces jolies photos, et je gagnerai cette élection. »

Peut-être qu'elle le haïssait vraiment. A ce moment même, elle pensa que c'était réellement le cas. Elle avait presque rit avec lui un peu plus tôt, mais là, elle le détestait et le lui dire ne serait pas suffisant. Elle devait le lui montrer. Non elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en arriver à ce niveau.

« Toujours en train d'imaginer comment tu pourrais me torturer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, nous sommes définitivement passés de la torture au meurtre, » dit-elle. Elle s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et dit, « Sors d'ici. On se reverra au débat. »

« Très bien, mais avant de partir, pourrais-je te demander encore une chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux. Elle regarda droit devant elle et acquiesça. Soudainement, ses yeux perdus dans le vide s'emplirent de larmes. De larmes de colère, pas de tristesse, mais il ne verrait jamais la différence, et elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

Il détestait le fait qu'il l'ait faite pleurer. Il posa sa main sur la porte, juste au dessus de celle d'Hermione, et dit, « Pourquoi veux-tu être Ministre, sincèrement ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je veux changer les choses. Je veux faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne veux pas juste parler de changements, mais les faire se produire. Ce n'est pas que j'aime particulièrement la politique, et si je pouvais faire toutes ces choses sans ce poste, je le ferai, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà essayé, » répondit-elle, une nouvelle larme dévalant sa joue. Hermione détestait ne pas savoir contrôler ses émotions. Draco posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya sa seconde larme.

« Je plaisantais pour cette histoire de sexe. C'est plutôt drôle de te tourmenter, tu sais. Mais je le fais avec la plus grande affection possible. » Il baissa les yeux vers le sol pendant un moment, choqué par sa propre honnêteté. « Je sais combien tu me détestes. Je sais que c'est réellement le cas. Tu l'as assez répété, et je suis assez intelligent pour voir que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ne penses pas. De plus, je comprends que je mérite cette haine. C'est vrai. Mais ce que je suis venu te demander aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de coucher avec moi, mais, est-ce que s'il te plait, pourrais-tu ne plus jamais me dire que tu me hais ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Une larme était sur le point de tomber sur sa joue, lorsqu'il mit sa main une seconde fois sur sa peau, pour la faire disparaître du bout des doigts. « Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Je sais que c'est moins excitant que le sexe, mais c'est vraiment ce que je voulais te demander. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait que je le dise ou pas, Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce si important que je déteste ou pas ? Et ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour est vrai. Bien que tu m'énerves plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et que je te trouve la plupart du temps vraiment exécrable, je ne te déteste pas. Alors, prends tes photos, et prépare toi pour le débat, parce que si tu voulais seulement que j'arrête de te détester, et bien, tu sais que c'est déjà le cas. Je ne te hais pas. »

« Mais tu l'as tellement répété, » dit-il.

« Et bien, dans le même registre, tu me dis constamment que tu m'aimes, et ce n'est pas vrai, alors tu ne crois pas que le fait que je te dise te détester est tout aussi absurde, » demanda-t-elle.

Il l'éloigna de la porte brusquement, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle était choquée. Il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied, et la poussa contre le mur. Il ne la touchait pas, mais le fait qu'il soit si proche d'elle était désarmant. Il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il se pencha, et dit, « Ne parle pas de moi comme si tu me connaissais, Granger. Si je dis que je t'aime, c'est peut-être le cas, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. »

« Quand es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Toute ma vie tu m'as détesté. Tu ne dis m'aimer que pour m'énerver, et pour me contredire lorsque je dis te haïr. » dit-elle objectivement.

« Ah vraiment ? » dit-il. « Je peux te dire le moment exact, la date et l'heure où j'ai su que je t'aimais, Granger. »

_

* * *

_

(Flash-back)

_Hermione était en deuxième année à la fac, et elle en appréciait chaque minute. C'était encore mieux que Poudlard. Elle ne voyait pas ses amis aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, et elle ne s'était pas tellement fait de proches ici, mais elle sortait avec un ancien camarade de Poudlard, un Serdaigle nommé Anthony Goldstein. Et cela lui plaisait._

_Il était intelligent, attentionné, et beau. Il contestait ses opinions et avis, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, mais les gens ne tombent pas amoureux d'un coup dans la vraie vie, juste dans les romans. _

_Hermione avait un endroit favori pour étudier sur le campus, et lorsque la météo le lui permettait, elle y allait et restait là-bas toute la journée. Il s'agissait d'une place sous un large if. Ses petites feuilles en forme d'épines recouvraient le sol tout autour de l'arbre, et ses grandes branches les plus basses la protégeaient du regard des gens, lui laissant une totale intimité, faisant de cet endroit un lieu parfait sur tous les points. Oui, ses petites baies étaient connues pour être empoisonnées, mais elle aimait juste se reposer là-bas, et ne venait pas pour manger cette fichue plante._

_Elle s'avançait vers son arbre, lorsqu'elle vit une paire de jambes dépassant du tronc, appartenant à un homme. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle vit des bras et un torse. Un peu plus près, elle put apercevoir la personne entièrement. Draco Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois l'année dernière, après le premier jour de cours. _

_Ils avaient suivi cinq cours ensemble l'année dernière, et il avait toujours gardé ses distances. Il lui avait souri une fois, avait dit pardon deux fois, merci trois fois, et avait légèrement touché son dos pour l'éloigner de la porte une fois, alors que toute la classe s'apprêtait à lui passer dessus pour sortir._

_C'est tout._

_Que faisait-il sous son arbre ? D'abord, cet arbre ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, alors elle aurait l'air bête si elle lui disait, 'éloigne toi de mon arbre'. Il pouvait s'asseoir là si il le voulait. Elle tourna les talons pour partir, et il dit, « Tu voulais quelque chose, Granger ? »_

_Elle lui refit face et vit qu'il était toujours en train de lire. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait, il leva les yeux vers elle. « Alors ? »_

_« Non, je venais juste m'asseoir sous cet arbre pour étudier, mais comme je vois que quelqu'un y est déjà, je vais trouver un autre endroit. » _

_« C'est un grand arbre, et j'ai bientôt fini. » dit-il. Il reprit sa lecture. Hermione s'avança avec hésitation, et s'assit de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Elle ne s'était jamais assise de ce côté. Le tronc de l'arbre n'était pas aussi confortable que de l'autre côté, mais elle devrait faire avec. Elle sortit ses livres et les déposa autour d'elle et il dit, « J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Goldstein. »_

_« Oui, » dit-elle. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle était troublée. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été accepté pour étudier à Paris au prochain semestre. Ca devrait être agréable. »_

_« J'imagine. Au moins mes parents sont contents, » dit-il._

_« Tu dois avoir travaillé dur pour ça, alors ils le sont sûrement, » dit-elle. Elle commença à lire. Elle ouvrit son sac à la recherche d'une plume, mais ne put en trouver une. Il l'entendit fouiller dans son sac._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je cherche une plume, » dit-elle simplement._

_Elle sentit une plume caresser sa joue. Elle frissonna, et leva les yeux, surprise. Il était penché, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il dit, « Plume. » Hermione prit la plume de ses mains, et le remercia d'un signe de tête._

_« Au revoir Granger, je te laisse étudier en paix, » dit-il. Il se leva et alla de son côté de l'arbre. « Pourquoi ne te déplaces-tu pas de ce côté-ci, il est très confortable. »_

_Elle lui sourit et rassembla ses affaires. Elle se leva et dit, « En effet, c'est ce que je comptais faire, merci. » Il prit le sac d'Hermione pendant qu'elle portait ses livres. Elle dit, « Je te rendrai ta plume »_

_Ils se redressèrent, face à face, et il se mit à rire. « Ce n'est qu'une plume Granger. Elles te coûtent peut-être la moitié de ton salaire, mais je peux me permettre de t'en donner une. »_

_Elle sourit, pas vexée du tout. Elle trouvait même cela marrant, alors elle sourit simplement. Elle se rassit de son côté favori, et dit, « Hé bien, merci encore pour la plume et la place, et amuse toi bien à Paris, Draco. » Elle baissa les yeux vers son livre, et il s'éloigna._

* * *

(Aujourd'hui)

Il lui rappela cette histoire et elle dit, « Je ne m'en rappelle presque pas, et tu dis que c'est à ce moment là que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? » Hermione était totalement perdue.

« Non, ce n'est pas là que je suis tombé amoureux, je l'étais sûrement depuis longtemps, mais j'étais également trop stupide pour comprendre ce que c'était. Mais ce jour là exactement, j'ai SU que j'étais amoureux de toi, » clarifia-t-il.

Elle se relaxa un peu, mais comme Draco était toujours aussi proche, elle avait toujours du mal à respirer. Elle dit, « Malfoy, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu crois que parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que je te détestais ce jour là, et parce que je t'ai appelé Draco, au lieu de Malfoy, que c'est de l'amour ? L'amour n'est jamais à sens unique. »

« Continue de penser ça, si cela te fait te sentir mieux, Granger, » dit-il. Il était si près d'elle, que la chaleur de son corps la fit rougir.

Elle baissa les yeux, et vit qu'il commençait à lever sa main vers son visage. Elle planta son regard dans ses prunelles grises, alors qu'il posait avec hésitation sa main sur sa joue.

« Pourrais-je faire une expérience ? Disons que ça fait partie de notre marché. Si je sens, après mon test, que tu ne ressens pour moi que de l'aversion, les photos sont à toi, et ma jambe, du moins pour annuler le débat, est cassée, » dit-il.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle se sentit nauséeuse. Que venait-elle tout juste d'accepter ?

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter, et sa bouche devenir sèche, tandis que Draco déplaçait lentement sa main droite de sa joue, jusqu'à son cou. Son pouce était toujours sur sa joue, bougeant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Sa main gauche se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et descendit le long de la manche tachée de peinture de son sweat-shirt. Il avança d'un pas, réduisant l'espace entre eux à néant.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement aux baisers précédents, qui avaient été doux, mais rapide, celui la était déjà plus long que les autres, et n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple pression pour le moment. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, alors que les lèvres de Draco commençaient à bouger contre les siennes.

Tandis que sa main droite demeurait sur son cou, sa main gauche s'abaissa et se posa sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui encore un peu. Hermione pencha la tête, par instinct, et Draco devint plus audacieux. Il suçota doucement sa lèvre inférieure, jouant avec, tirant dessus, puis sa langue toucha rapidement sa bouche toujours fermée. Et c'était terminé.

Une fois qu'elle put respirer à nouveau, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, aucun sourire échangé. Il se recula, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la brunette. Il ouvrit la porte, et elle demeura appuyée contre le mur. Il lui tourna le dos et dit, « Pas la peine de finir ton discours. J'ai comme l'impression que le débat sera annulé à cause d'un accident qui est sur le point de m'arriver. » Il sortit, mais se retourna.

Elle resta sur ses gardes, toujours appuyée contre le mur, alors qu'il entrait à nouveau dans sa maison. Il se dirigea vers la table basse, se pencha et regarda les photos. Il en reposa deux, et mit la troisième dans sa poche. Il retourna à la porte et dit, « J'aime vraiment celle là. » Il toucha doucement les lèvres d'Hermione de son pouce, sourit, et sortit.

Hermione ferma la porte lentement, et se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant au sol afin de réfléchir. Elle avait beaucoup à réfléchir.

Oh, par tous les Dieux, Hermione Granger ne détestait pas Draco Malfoy, pas du tout, loin de là !

* * *

Voilà, enfin fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore un rapprochement entre vos héros préférés ! Gros bisous à tous, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui s'en vont ! J'espère que ceux qui lisent ça et qui reviennent de leur voyage apprécient ce chapitre )

A la prochaine !

Alyssa.


	7. Chapter 7

Annonce

Je suis navrée pour l'attente, mais je suis entrée en prépa HEC et donc je n'ai plus du tout le temps de traduire. Je laisse donc qui voudra continuer cette fanfiction.

J'ai par contre quelques chapitres à poster pour mon autre fanfiction qui viendront dans les mois prochains.

Je voudrais maintenant vous demander un petit service à vous demander pour celles et ceux qui ont un facebook. Je participe à un jeu concours pour gagner des places pour voir en concert mon groupe préféré les Arctic Monkeys, et pour remporter ces places j'ai besoin du plus grand nombre de vote. Je vous demande donc d'aller sur cette page .

et de voter pour Alyssa K dans le sondage « Qui mérite le plus de gagner les places? »

Merci d'avance, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire et à lire cette fanfiction, j'espère que celui ou celle qui prendra la relève en fera tout autant (me contacter par message pour me prévenir).

Bisoux à tous fanfictionneurs :)


End file.
